What Once Was, Will Never Be Again
by Dufrene Party of Two
Summary: Dumbledore said it himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later to become the fearsome Lord Voldemort, never loved. Then again, he didn’t know Tom like she did…
1. Prologue

**Title:** What Once Was, Will Never Be Again

**Rating:** Mature (Later Chapters)

**Summary:** Dumbledore said it himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later to become the fearsome Lord Voldemort, never loved. Then again, he didn't know Tom like she did…

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I claim rights in any manner towards the Harry Potter series and all that it entails.

**Notes:** I know I've posted this story somewhere before a couple years ago, I've just recently continued with it, and update it so that it is HBP compliant. Of course, seeing as canon is concerned and Voldemort never loved I've had to stray a bit.

**Prologue:**

Tom was filled with excitement as he heard the clock tick in a continuous motion; only a few more moments for a valid excuse to be up occurred. His trunk was fully packed but thrown together in a most unorganized fashion. Tom soon lost his motivation for tidy luggage after weeks of whipping out miscellaneous things from within.

Finally, Seven o'clock came and he jumped out of bed with such speed he failed to realize a person leaning over him. "Owww, little git!" Yelled Bobby as he clutched his skull and banged into a nearby wall. Laughing slightly Tom got to his feet, his own head swelled with pain.

Normally a witty comeback or an in-depth plan for revenge would be the first thing to cross his mind but his thoughts were only that of Hogwarts. A little dizzy, Tom showered, dressed and brushed, then made his way down stairs.

Starring down at all those pathetic non magical children sitting around the tables made Tom feel quite tall. True, he had always felt himself superior to them but now seeing as he had a promising reason gave him an extra oomph of confidence.

"Okay…Tom, grab something to eat and meet me in the car in ohh, say, fifteen minutes?" Tom simply glared at Mrs. Cole until she went away. "That boy!" He heard her mutter under her breath.

The car ride there was eventless and he insisted that Mrs. Cole didn't accompany him. He found platform nine with ease but he was temporarily puzzled as to how to get access platform nine and three quarters.

"I'm gunna miss you so much son," said a short old man. Tom watched as the man's child made his way through platforms nine and ten and did the same a few minutes after the man had left from his sight.

The train was more magnificent than any other train he'd ever seen, even in pictures, but his first thought did not include an appreciation for the design but whether or not there was a better one. He sighed, making his way onto the train and sat alone; away from all the others for he had no idea what powers they possessed.

He wanted to know more about them before he approached anyone. He did not want to over or underestimate anyone. He wanted a clear view of what they could do and he wanted to be better. He _needed_ to do better.


	2. Year 1, Chapter 1

**Year 1 Chapter 1:**

"Hey, are these seats taken?" asked a young girl. Tom only stared, unsure what to make of this new arrival. She was a rather plain looking girl. She had brown hair that ran just below her shoulders, green eyes and skin that was just a shade darker than his own.

"No." he managed after a few moments. She took the seat across from him and looked out the window.

"What year are you going into?" she asked. Tom looked up from his lap, and into her eyes; she stared back unafraid. This was a new experience for Tom. He usually commanded control in such a manner, others bowed their heads to avoid contact with him, though it seemed as though she was challenging him in some manner.

Perhaps it was merely that she was particularly strong willed. Hmmm, he sat in a daze until the train came to a halt. When he had come out of it he found the young girl a sleep right as he had left her.

He seriously considered leaving her there, but for some reason unbeknownst to him he decided upon waking her. "What's your name? If you'll give me that much."

"Tom Riddle." He replied shortly.

"First years please gather around," boomed a familiar voice. All of the first years did just that. It was Professor Dumbledore; he seemed the same as he was the night Tom had first encountered him

"So, you're a first year, eh?" She smiled serenely. Tom glanced over at her, silent. She seemed surreal. He had suddenly set foot on land without knowing when he left it. It was then a grand castle that came into view. A colossal affair it was; he briefly imagined residing in such place, alone.

It seemed an even more magnificent home inside. "Now, I assume everyone that should be here, is indeed here. I am Professor Dumbledore your Transfiguration teacher. You are soon to enter the Great Hall and join your classmates. But, before you can do so I must tell you of the houses. There are four, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

He paused briefly to see who was paying attention then resumed. "These houses will be like your family and at the end of the year the amount of points each house has earned will determine which house…" Tom was already bored, he looked around in search of the girl he had met, however she was no where to be found.

The doors opened and all of the first years ran towards the door and admired the room, one or to stumbled as they looked up at the ceiling.

Everyone got in a line to be sorted on instruction. "Adams, Neil." The hat made itself comfortably on the frightened little child's head and yelled. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy took his seat at the Hufflepuff table and the process continued till Dumbledore had reached "Riddle, Tom!"

Tom was new to the magical world but he had a strong connection to Slytherin. The snake, the cunning described by the Sorting Hat's song. As soon as it touch his hairs started to yell "Sly…" then sat on his head a little longer as if being acquainted with an old friend. "SLYTHERIN!"

A loud applause was heard from the Slytherin house and little else. It was because of this he recognized the girl clapping her hands profusely. "Sullivan, Nicole!" The girl started walking forward, _Nicole_ started walking forward. Her name didn't fit her as 'Tom' had never suited him.

The hat took longer for her than all the others, he wished she could be in his house but he sensed she wouldn't be. "GRYFFINDOR!" It was settled then, she would be in Gryffindor, he in Slytherin.

* * *

They didn't see each other often, and when they did it was usually in unwanted company. It was Halloween night when Nicole managed to get a note to Tom to meet her somewhere, directions included.

Though this went against his better judgment; his curiosity and desire to meet with her won out. She was after all, the first witch she had met thus far, excluding Professor Dumbledore. He felt quite stupid meeting next to a painting of fruit and thought of the possibility that she might not come, but before his thoughts became further detailed he saw her appear.

"How's Slytherin treating you?" She asked as she did something to the painting. He just stared; but not to intimidate, only to question. Then she went into where the painting was supposed to be. "Aren't you coming?"

He followed reluctantly. "The kitchens?" Nicole shrugged.

"No one comes down here, just a bunch a house elves." She sat down up against a wall. Take a seat." She gestured to an empty piece of floor next to her.

"House elves? How'd you find out about this place anyway?" he asked still standing.

"You sure have a lot of questions for a boy who doesn't give any answers," she smiled faintly and looked back at the floor. He sat down next to her; they talked about different things till morning. He touched upon his dislike of her Head of House, and she shared with him her utter loathing of broomsticks.

They continued their meetings weekly and even learned the names of some of the house elves. They both stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Tom living at an orphanage had his reasons but Nicole never gave hers.

Soon exams reared their head but both of them were excellent students, Tom however had always outshone her.

It was becoming harder to meet. Each of their groups of friends were tight. Well more of a group of followers; neither had much in the way of real friends. It was June 14th when they meet in the kitchens for the last time.

"How can you stand that name? Nicole is so common," Tom asked as they entered the kitchens.

"And I suppose 'Tom' is an original name." She countered, a bit defensively.

"I can't stand Tom either. Why would my father, a wizard, have given me such a common name as 'Tom'?" He asked.

"I don't know. My mother named me Nicole, died when I was seven. It's just me and my Dad now."

"I never knew either of my parents." He said quietly.

"Then how do you know?" Nicole asked.

"Know what?"

"That your father was a wizard? It could have been your mother, you could have been a muggle born." Tom could feel her prying and it angered him, especially so because of the fact that she could indeed be right.

"My mother died." He said as if it settled the matter. "If she had magic…she could have saved herself."

"Not even wizards live forever."


	3. Year 2, Chapter 2

**Year 2, Chapter 2:**

"Hello hello," said Tom, greeting Nicole with raw enthusiasm. It was good to be back at Hogwarts, though admittedly had it not have been for the "No magic outside of Hogwarts" rule he would have enjoyed his summer much more.

"Hey." She said quietly looking away. He was quite disappointed; he had grown accustomed to her strong willed personality.

"Something the matter?" he questioned, sitting down on the seat across from him playing with a snitch.

"No, where'd you get the snitch?" she asked as if she was recomposing herself.

"Nicked it. From the Hufflepuff seeker, George. Can you believe people actually waste their time with this?" he asked laughing.

"Actually I was thinking of trying out for beater, I'm a fair flyer you know."

"Well don't. It's stupid." He said brushing her off.

"Uhuh, so why aren't you with your little posse?" she asked suddenly, quick to change the subject.

"They can live without me, and yours?"

"I don't know, they all seem so…"

"Pointless?" He finished.

"Not exactly," she said. She had gone back to her somber mood. She cuddled her sweater like a blanket; it was several times too big.

"Why are you wearing a sweater? It's seventy some degrees outside." he asked attempting to take it off.

She fought him but he was persistent. "I'm just cold alright?" she answered finally. He glared; a glare that even she was not immune to. "Fine, you really want to see?" he nodded.

She took off her sweater to reveal multiple bruises along her arms. "I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts, I have to wait till we get there to get rid of them," she said quietly.

"Who did this to you?" Examining a rather large bruise located on her elbow. Nicole looked away again.

"It's just my dad; sometimes he loses his temper…its nothing really." She looked up at him tears filled her eyes. But her tears did not upset him; it was something else that angered him about the situation. Someone had desecrated something he thought of as his, and that was just completely unacceptable.

He couldn't stand to think of this at the moment. "So, are you really going to try out for Quidditch?" he asked, a false smile returning to his face.

"Nah, I get more satisfaction beating people, not bludgers." She said sarcastically.

"I have that problem as well." Tom replied with a touch of seriousness.

They arrived at the castle and took place at their seats. They didn't talk much after that, or resume their usually meetings in the kitchens. It seemed they would never speak to one another again.

In the mean time, aside from his studies he consumed himself with the origins of his lineage. He couldn't find a record of his father anywhere; it was as though he never existed.

"Hey Riddle!" screamed a girl with dark blonde hair.

"What? I'm busy." He yelled turning around with a furious gleam in his eye that caused the girl to drop the note and run towards the Great Hall.

Tom picked it up, it read:

Dear Tom Riddle,

I prize myself in my ability to pick out students with potential, and you are one of those students. Your grades are excellent and you are a very sharp young lad. I wish for you to join my meeting in the potions room at noon tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Slughorn

"Bumbling idiot," he said to himself. Professor Slughorn was his Head of House, whom Tom had never thought very much of, one way or the other. Still, it was nice to be noted for his work.

He had gotten to the Potions lab late that day to find perhaps a dozen other students seated, including Nicole. "Sorry I'm late, I was in the library."

"That's fine me boy, come sit." He gestured to a chair. This is George Hughes, Daniel Rosier, Nicole Sullivan; she's in your year…." Tom had lost his will to pay attention; he looked at Nicole for the first time in a good while.

He liked her, more than that he liked her company. It was a curious feeling. He had never truly liked anyone before. He tolerated the company of a great many people yes, but never before could he say he enjoyed them. She was so very intriguing to him.

The meeting was long and blurred and when it was over Tom was drained and started to head off to the Slytherin common room.

"Tom, wait." He turned around to find Nicole standing just a few feet away. "Can I talk to you for a while?"

"What about?" he asked, but no sooner had he done so had he received a hug that squeezed his insides. . No one had ever hugged him before, at least not that he could remember. The mere thought of being hugged was appalling, at least in theory. He had not cringed when she embraced him, nor returned the favor. He merely stood there awkwardly, utterly confused. "What was that for?" he asked curiously, soon after being released from her grip

"I don't know," she said pulling back. "Find out about your dad yet?"

"No, not yet anyway," he answered as if he was nearly there.

Nicole looked as though she was about to say something, then paused and looked down. After a moment she looked back up at him with a devilish smile. "Have you checked the restricted section yet?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You seem to know your way around here, done this sort of thing before?" Tom asked as they slide into the library.

"Shh, not so loud…maybe once or twice," she added pulling her wand out of her pocket. They made their way into the restricted section with great caution. Nicole reached out her wand, whispered an incantation and a stream of light spouted from it.

"Tom, there are a bunch of history books on different families around here, it's a good place to start." She pointed to a particularly shady looking shelf.

He grabbed the first book that came into sight. "The Gaunt family," he said aloud.

"Gaunt, Riddle, same thing right?" Nicole added. "Let's stick to a need to read basis." Tom frowned. "Then stash it in your pocket." Tom looked at the book, then his pocket, they were by no means size compatible. "Fine then, we'll read it here."

She snatched the book from his hand and opened it on to the bench. "It says here the members of the Gaunt family are the last remaining descendents of Salazar Slytherin and thus are the only known Parselmouthes in Europe to date."

Tom looked closer at the page, "Parselmouth? What's that?" he asked Nicole.

"Umm, it says here that it is the ability to…communicate with snakes, it's like your English, so you speak English, does that make any sense?"

"I can talk to snakes or 'communicate' with them, there's a bunch of garden snakes outside the orphanage." He said.

She laughed until she realized his seriousness "Are you sure your mother wasn't a witch? As far as you know, 'Gaunt' could have been her maiden name." A few seconds after a sound was heard; he creaking of foot steps. "It must be the caretaker. Stash the book in your robes; we'll meet in the kitchens tomorrow after double potions." She whispered hurriedly.

"Again with the kitchens," he sighed and went off in the opposite direction. It was a narrow escape from the library to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, and he wasn't about to try. He opened up the book and began to scan through the pages.

"The Gaunt family has been rumored to favor inbreeding because of their sullen faces and generally weak bone structure but this can not be confirmed or denied…The Gaunts are infamously known for their hate of non pureblood wizards, an emphasis of hate put on that of muggles…They prefer themselves in no company or that of a snakes…The family has often been referred to as clinically and criminally insane… A once prosperous family now lives in rags…Only one of Salazar's treasures remains…Marvolo Gaunt is the oldest accompanied by his two children…"

"Tom, come on mate, your gunna be late for breakfast, and you don't want Slughorn on your tale, eh?" asked Felix, a rather gullible third year. "Look at you studying all night, no wonder you get such good grades," he said smiling obliviously and left the common room.

Tom had to tell Nicole what he had learned. He had so many questions he new could be answered if he just asked someone. Double potions was excruciatingly long and Slughorn's constant fawning over the two of them made him sick to his stomach.

"So you read anymore of it yet?" Nicole asked anxiously as they entered the kitchens.

"Butterbeers?" asked one of the house elves. They each took one and sat down in the corner as was usual procedure. "Hadn't seen you in ages, Miss Sullivan, Mr. Riddle, nice to have you back." He said as if he were in a daze and went off in a rather dizzy manner.

"A bit. Marvolo Gaunt, one of the family members, I have his middle name, and the snakes thing, and it all fits, he had two kids."

"So your mum's dad or your dad's dad?" she asked impatiently.

"It must be my mum's, unless my father changed his name, they didn't give the names of the two children," he added.

"Huh, there's a Slug Club meeting tonight." She replied abruptly. Tom couldn't believe what he had heard. He just opened his mouth trying to make sense of her comment.

"Well…Slughorn is in _love_ with you Tom, you can't deny that, and you see how he works his students, he's bound to be well connected."

Tom thought for a moment, it made sense. He'd have to try it he needed to know. "I'll do it, right after the meeting, I promise." She just stared back and headed toward the Great Hall, It was her brilliant idea to skip lunch.

* * *

"Yes Tom?" Slughorn asked his eyes peering over him with concern. Tom looked around but Nicole had already left.

"Umm, yes, I was wondering if you knew about Slytherin descendents, uh, the Gaunt family, I heard it was called," he said trying to act as casual as possible.

"Why yes, I know a thing or two…wait a minute, how did you come to find that name?" he asked with a curious gleam in his eye.

"I just heard the mention of the name in a book," then he quickly added "I don't remember which."

"Ahh, I see. Well all that's left is Marvolo and his son now. They're Parselmouthes you see….and umm, a very anti social bunch," Slughorn said hesitating.

"He only had a son?" Tom asked with great interest.

"Nah, he had a daughter too, by the name of Merope, the son's named Morfin."

Tom given up the hopes of his father's wizardry asked "What was she like?"

"Tom, I don't know how to answer you. I never met her myself, they're a rumor I heard about her running off with some muggle and disappeared around twelve or so years ago but that's it."

"Ohh," said Tom slightly let down. "What was the muggle's name?"

"I'm sorry Tom, I don't know, besides…It's best not to let rumors control your lives anyway, anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Not at the moment, I'm going to go now," he answered defeated.

"If I think of anything else you'll be the first to know!" he yelled as Tom passed out of the dungeons.

Half way to the common room a familiar voice was heard behind him.

"What did you find out?" asked Nicole.

"Mum's a witch, and I'm related to Salazar Slytherin, a typical day. Slughorn didn't know much, all I have is a name, Merope," he said with distaste.

"I thought it might be something like that," she sighed; disappointed as he was at the lack of information Slughorn had to offer.

Tom had few other questions, the year had left him drained and confused, a part of him was even glad to return to that god awful orphanage.


	5. Year 3, Chapter 4

**Year 3, Chapter 4:**

It was the day before Tom would return Hogwarts. A harsh storm took place outside his window and the radio was greatly muffled.

A light flashed onto the bed next to his, Mrs. Cole stood in her nightgown, dark circles under her eyes. "Bobby, what are you still doing up?" Tom cocked his head slightly to see Bobby peering out the window.

"It seems awful violent out and I could make out on the radio somebody's been killed!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Ohh, come now Bobby, there is no such truth in that! Get back to bed," She paused for a moment, "You too Tom." Almost in an undertone and she left.

Bobby fell asleep with ease and Tom held his ear toward the radio, interested in the news about the death that had frightened his roommate. He could barely make out the words, having to continually adjust the antennae.

"Continuing on the story, if you can believe it this is an actual event. For those just tuning in the disaster occurred just outside Crawley, investigators are still searching the Sullivan household," No, he thought. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

But it was and he knew it, Nicole had mentioned before her residence outside of Crawley. He suddenly felt quite ill. He stared outside his window at the storm taking place, numb, at a loss for words.

* * *

The ride on the train the next day was dull and particularly annoying, filled with excitement and chatter. Was he the only one to notice someone that was supposed to be there had died? This could be so, seeing as wizards didn't typically have access to muggle radios. He found an empty compartment, remembering his first ride on the Hogwarts Express, when Nicole was still alive.

"Tom, what are you doing by yourself? I'd think you'd be with your friends," laughed Nicole as she sat down next to him.

Tom looked over at what was surely a delusion, the little color in his face had vanished and he stared at her, openmouthed. Nicole was dead and he had gone completely mental, of course the second was what frightened him. "You, you're, dead!" he cried, his voice cracked.

"What? Oh yeah," she said quietly. "I had been trying to forget you know? You must have heard the wrong part of it or something," she smiled faintly.

"Try to forget about being dead? What, wait," he said regaining his senses and laughing nervously. "You're not dead are you?" he laughed at the question. So he wasn't losing it. Good to know.

"No, I'm not, my, umm, my dad died." She said. "They think he committed suicide but I don't feel a bit guilty," she looked up.

"Why would you feel guilty?" He asked, forgetting to be supportive of her loss. "It couldn't have been your fault."

"But it was," she paused. "Promise you wouldn't tell a soul? I could get in a lot of trouble for this, you have to promise?" she looked rather scared.

"Okay, I promise…what is this big secret you have had to keep," he concealed a smile, seeing her alive again brought about a change in his demeanor.

"My father forbade me from returning to Hogwarts this year; he said the whole idea of it was nonsense. Said I should attend muggle school, and that if magic couldn't help my mother, it wouldn't help me either. I got _so _angry with him, I wouldn't stay with him, I just couldn't. I missed you and the school terribly already. I-I, like I said, I got angry." She stopped completely and looked him in the eye. "Are you mad at me Tom?"

Tom was shocked; he looked at her as though she was some form of abstract art. He thought to himself in amazement, she really _could_ be useful. "I don't know what to say," he told her which was not at all far from the truth. He just simply looked at her. He just couldn't quite picture returning to Hogwarts with such information, seeing the teachers, what a day this had turned out to be.

* * *

"Franklin, Thomas!" roared Professor Dumbledore. Another one with the same name as he, and he's going off to Hufflepuff as well, a rather depressing moment for Tom.

All of a sudden a note zoomed out of no where and onto his lap. It was written in handwriting that could only be classified as Nicole's. _Did you see them?_ He reread it over and over again and still did not understand.

He slipped the note into his pocket and waited till after the feast to corner her. But unfortunately he did not catch her. He looked down at his schedule for the next day.

She was in his first class: Potions, perhaps he could corner her there. He started to clear his thoughts before he went to sleep that night; he had learned to do it with great succession. But doing this always seemed to leave room for others thoughts to linger.

He saw Nicole that day but never got the chance to talk to her, something was holding him back, in fact the whole month of September seemed to be a blur without her presence.

It was not love he felt for her, surely not, but an attachment, or one of the closest things he had ever had. And what comforted even more is the fact his relationship seemed to be helping him.

He thought about it often but never took the initiative during that September to take action. It was October 13th, when he met up with her after yet another Slug Club meeting, the question of what she had seen still burned in his mind.

"What exactly did you see Nicole?" He asked with much excitement as they exited the dungeons. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it and gestured for him to follow her.

"What is it that is so important?" he asked as they walked out near the Forbidden Forest. "You are absolutely insane you know that!" he replied, just after the words escaped his lips he thought of how true they were.

She just smiled. "See, right over there," she pointed off to a tree in the distance. "And there's another one, they're rather hideous aren't they?" She looked back at them.

"Well tree's are rather interesting, by the way Nicole, unless it's a tree you're pointing to I don't see anything at all."

"Damn! I thought for sure if anybody else could see them it would be you!" she yelled and fell to the ground out of frustration. "Maybe I'm just insane." She awaited his response.

"Insane, yes, but not _just_ that, don't belittle yourself!" He grinned, and she started to laugh. "What do they look like?" he feigned mild interest.

"They're like horses, only reptilian almost, they pull the carriages, or at least that's what I saw them doing," she added as if to state she was not trying to be confrontational. Tom sat for a moment next to Nicole.

"Why do you suppose you're in Gryffindor Nicole? I mean you just seem so…" he trailed off; the words he wished to use escaped him.

She simply shrugged then added "Well, you know if you knew much of anything you'd know that Salazar and Godric were the best of friends," she smiled, "I wonder how they could have been sometimes, they were so different and then Salazar supposedly goes off and builds some hidden chamber in the castle."

"Where exactly did you here that?" Tom asked as if waking up from a daze. He looked over, content to hang on her every word.

"It was very briefly mentioned in the book with your family tree, but they never found it, all it said was that they supposedly never knew where to find it but had 'strong beliefs' it existed," she looked at him to see if he was satisfied.

"That's all? Are you sure?" he asked, he could suddenly feel his heart pounding with excitement.

Nicole pulled herself up off the ground. "I'm positive; I am not well known for forgetting things am I? We should probably get going, we don't want that god awful caretaker on our tails," she helped him up a started to walk towards the castle.

"You seem disappointed, How come?" He asked, he was surprised he picked up on it considering his head was bursting with ideas about the hidden chamber.

"I thought you'd see them Tom, you and me, well, we're different from everyone else, and well, you have always been good at things, I thought you could help me in knowing I'm not alone."

Tom thought to himself, they were as close as one could get to not being alone and yet even then they were still separate. It used to be the two of them loners just as alone as they were when they were apart, but the relationship was changing, they were becoming closer.

But was that good? Tom felt as if he was helplessly being drawn in. He liked to be in control, was she really worth the risk of losing himself? Big thoughts for a boy of only thirteen, but for the moment he decided the situation did not need to be altered.

* * *

Only weeks had past, though it seemed like years for Tom who was forcing himself to endure looking for every scrap of parchment relating to the chamber of secrets. He sat in the Slytherin common room hopeless at three in the morning when the door creaked open.

"Thought you'd still be up," Nicole smiled and handed him an old book with the Slytherin Emblem drawn out on the cover. "Open to chapter eight, it talks about how Salazar 'might' have come across the idea and a bunch of different theories on what it's all about, helpful?"

"Where did you…the restricted section." He had just answered his own question. "Well I must say thank you, and how did you get in here?" He asked surprised he hadn't thought to ask the question sooner.

"Ohh, it was quite funny actually," she said sitting down next to him. "I walked up to a Slytherin in first year, pulled my hair back and asked in the sweetest little voice "I'm lost can you help me?" She laughed slightly, "He gave me the password as well, were we ever that gullible?"

"Never," he replied simply. "You should probably go, don't want Slughorn to catch his 'prize students' up to something now do you?" he smiled faintly but it was easily seen he wanted to be alone.

"Alright then, we haven't been in the kitchens in forever, meet me next Sunday around noon," she trailed off. "If you can that is," she walked out.

He nodded and went up to bed a few minutes later. "What are you doing up Tom?" asked a grungy prefect named Henry.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," he didn't usually sleep in the dormitories but then again his roommates were usually fast asleep. He looked at the book continuously for days memorizing its context.

It was an obsession; he thought about it more and more for weeks, forgetting completely about the kitchens, even though he had trained himself to clear his mind with every passing night he became more and more restless.

He even forgot briefly about his trip to Hogsmeade. He remembered having to ask the wretched woman Mrs. Cole for her signature. A very large group of people third year and above surrounded him, one of them being Nicole.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"So, where is he then? Come on Nicole, I know you fancy him!" A tall rather ditzy looking blond stood next to her.

"I do not! Well maybe, but he didn't really ask, like formally or anything, I honestly don't know what he thinks of me," they both stood there smiling. She played the part so well he thought. A normal thirteen year old, if it had not been for his prior knowledge of her he would have believed the lie.

All of a sudden a boy no older than fifteen snuck up behind her. "Travis!" she cried then laughed as she turned to face him.

"Hey Helen, Nicole, how are things," Tom smirked; he was an unkempt boy, the same one who almost got expelled by Henry the previous year. Nicole couldn't possibly think much of _him_.

Helen smiled. "See? I told you Nicole, you are absolutely perfect for each other!" Travis gave her a funny look but she ignored it. "Didn't you ask her out on a date Travis?"

"Well subtly should be your line of business shouldn't it? I guess, I dunno, I just wanted to hang out," he smiled.

"Alright now, everybody who's going to go better be quiet. All third year students need to hand in your permission slips," boomed Professor Dumbledore. Just his voice sent Tom on the edge; He couldn't say how many close calls he had experienced playing sick to get out of Transfiguration.

But he could hardly concern himself with his abnormal phobia at the moment. He was finally going to be able to see a real wizarding village, unlike Diagon Ally, that was small and cramped.

The trip was a rather extraordinary. He looked around for a long time but decided to settle in one location. Most of the children were caught at the Three Broomsticks trying to switch their mild butterbeer with fire whiskey. He enjoyed himself watching them try, and fail.

Then he heard a laugh, very similar to the one he heard earlier. "Hey, your Tom right?" the girl that was talking to Nicole earlier asked right.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he said in a rather pessimistic tone but still she persisted. She sat down next to him.

"Well, you know Nicky right?" she paused, "Nicky? Nicole Sullivan?" he nodded and she continued. "Well, I told her I'd meet her by the tavern with Travis Baker, you may not know him, but anyway, I was wondering if you would go with me… I promised her it'd be like a double date."

The thought sickened him; he did not find her attractive, rather very annoying. Then again he had a strange desire to investigate Travis, and he was not one to be rude to a classmate, seeing, that is that Professor Dumbledore had just walked in.

He said it slowly and hesitantly but he said it none the less. "Yes, I'll go with you," he smiled unenthusiastically and got up from the table.

"Wow, that was really nerve wrecking, Ohh, I know your name's Tom, but in case you don't know mine, it's Helen," she held out her hand and he shook it as if it were the devil's hand himself, he hoped he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

"C'mon Tommy!" a shrill giggle escaped the blonde. Tommy? Did she just call him _Tommy_? That's it; he was going to kill her.

"My name is Tom," he replied with a nasty growl. He quickly realized the irony in calling himself 'Tom' when in fact he wished his name was almost anything but. Though Tom was certainly better then 'Tommy'. She shrugged with indifference, put on a false smile and continued toward the tavern.

She clasped his hand, dragging him to a dimly lit tavern filled with pinks, reds, and purples. He hated pink so very, very much. He saw many other student couples sitting together at small, intimate tables, being disgustingly affectionate. The whole scene made him want to vomit.

Some way or another however he managed to keep his composure. He sat himself next to Travis, as Helen did with Nicole once they had reached their table. "Hello you two," Helen was the first to speak, as if that were something new. "I told you that you looked marvelous with one another, don't they Tom?" She asked, turning over to face them.

"Wonderful," his usually deceitful and cunning guise of a caring individual was let down, every syllable he'd spoken oozed insincerity. Nicole gave him a curious glance, she seemed dissatisfied but he wasn't about to let into his thoughts that he was the reason why.

Helen merely gave another careless smile, ordering tea from the waitress who had happened upon their table. Nicole and Travis both sat content with their drinks that they must have ordered previously. "Anything for you young sir?" The woman asked in a sickly sweet voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

"No." He responded in a dismissive tone. He wasn't thirsty; he hadn't even any money, aside from the stash he had collected in his trunk which he stole fair and square. Be damned if he was going to waste it on some tea. The waitress gave a resentful 'hmph', before leaving to fetch Helen's tea.

There was something different with Nicole and Travis. They weren't nauseatingly loving with one another like the others. They were just sitting there, like she and Tom did on so many occasions. Had she found a replacement for him? The mere thought of this enraged him. No, she was loyal, she trusted him, confiding with him her deepest secrets, she wouldn't just up and abandon him. But even this thought couldn't push away the envious feelings he felt towards Travis.

A tall dangly young man with light brown hair in fifth year approached the table. "Hey Tom," the boy looked around at the table. "What are you doing with this filth?" He asked, turning towards Nicole and Travis. "You're seated with two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw? Have you gone positively mad?" laughter escaped him.

"Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's a worthless sack of 'pure blood' like you." Travis had spoken up, while Tom had just devised a plan to get out of his awkward position.

"Better then a worthless sack of 'half-blood' now isn't it?"

Helen seemed deeply offended but Tom didn't really care what she felt, save for pain. He envisioned her in lots and lots of pain. "Helen, calm down. I should get going to buy you gifts for your birthday anyway. Now would be as good a time as ever to leave, don't you agree?" Nicole was rather persuasive at times, then again, who couldn't persuade that gullible idiotic girl?

"Shove it you lousy Gryff." The boy glared at her with severe dislike. "Come on now Tom, I think you've done your fair share of charity work for the day."

"Take that back you greasy haired rat!" Travis stood up from his seat, taking out his wand.

"I prefer snake if you don't mind." He glanced back at Tom.

"Good old Jonathan Avery. We should leave," he headed towards the door, Jonathan following like a well trained dog behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nicole and Travis using the other exit and poor, pathetic Helen sat awaiting her tea.

"You saved me you know; I thought that girl would never stop talking." He sighed as he exited through the doors into the still light hours of the day.

"What exactly were you doing there anyway?" Jonathan asked, his brow raised. "Doesn't exactly seem like you. I mean Helen's a fair beauty and all, but she's tainted. Travis, man I can't stand him, got him back in Potions the other day though," he let out a chuckle. "And the other girl, whatever her name is, she's just not even worth my time."

Tom took offense to this. It was not as though he expected Jonathan to _like _Nicole, but to attribute more value to someone like Helen? It seemed preposterous. "I suppose," he sounded bored, though still relieved.

"Well then, if that's all you'll be needing from me, I'm going to go have a smoke. Hate not having to sneak around anymore though. How I miss being fifteen." Tom nodded, giving the boy permission to leave him. Whatever was he going to do? Nothing. He was going to sulk and make superficial conversation to whomever past him and go home. If he ever had a home, it was Hogwarts.

* * *

"Tom, what's wrong?" Nicole entered the kitchens with a look of concern. "What are you even doing down here?" It was a fair question. He'd never seen been down there before without her. He looked over at her with an emotionless expression; he held a small bottle of half empty peppermint schnapps in his right hand. "Tom, is that Headmaster Dippet's stash?" She asked in a rather accusative tone.

He nodded, "Nasty as hell though, don't think I'll ever turn out to be much of a drunkard."

"Why are you drinking?" She sat down beside him; he looked out into space as though he wasn't even aware of her presence.

"I don't quite know actually. House elf thought I looked down, offered me some. Guess I was curious." He finally turned towards her. "What does it matter anyway?" He put the bottle on to the ground and quickly a house elf appeared to pick it up.

"A house elf gave you peppermint schnapps?" She thought for a moment, and then sighed. Well, how much use could the help be? They weren't even paid for their services. He nodded again. "What's it like?" She asked with intense curiosity.

"Eh, it's not too great. I feel like I just swallowed a brick and I'm about to vomit. Then of course there's the disorientation, my eyes don't match my body and I feel exactly the same." As Tom explained to Nicole, she requested a piece of bread from yet another faceless elf that quickly obliged. Tom stared at her, "You didn't think I'd want a piece?"

She laughed. "This _is_ for you," she handed him the slice of potato bread and he took it reluctantly.

"Why are you giving me bread?"

"It will absorb some of the alcohol; make your stomach rest easier."

"How do you know that?"

"My uncle used to drink a lot, he told me about it. Though I never actually saw him eat bread with his whiskey…" She pondered this for a moment as Tom consumed the bread.

Tom was most certain the bread wasn't helping. Something was coming up. He got to his feet, staggering over to one of the sinks and regurgitated both the bread and the peppermint schnapps in a nearby sink. Uggh, it tasted just as nasty going up as it did coming down. "I guess he was wrong." She seemed rather disappointed her bread idea had failed, but none the less, after the mess he made, he looked to be feeling better.

"Ares youse alright Mister Riddle?" a mess of elves came to clean the sink and Tom came forth to face Nicole.

"Let's get you back to your dorm shall we?" Her voice was sweet and genuine, and in that moment he couldn't stand it.

"I don't need to be mothered Nicole." He glared at her fiercely, exiting the kitchens with a severely perturbed look on his face.

* * *

The end of the school year had come at last. They began filling the train with boatloads of students, Tom was the last to step foot on the train, hating to leave Hogwarts behind. He would not sit with Nicole that day, for they would meet with one another soon enough at the orphanage, as due to last summer's incident she had nowhere else to go. The train ride was undeniably dull.

Jonathan and Abraxas were going on about some Slytherin girl; Antoinin and Damien were playing cards. Tom was left alone thinking to himself, throwing out a snide comment or two when the need arose. At last he had exited platform 9 and ¾, and there stood Nicole looking rather excited.

"You really shouldn't be so anxious to enter the hellhole they call an orphanage," he remarked, seeing Mrs. Cole in the distance, trying to wave the two of them down. "Shall we?" The two of them made their way to greet the woman.

"Hello again Tom," She sighed, truth be told she didn't want him at the orphanage anymore then he did. "And this must be Miss Nicole Sullivan. I'm truly sorry for the loss of your father." She feigned a look of sympathy before turning her back and heading towards the car.

There was silence in the car; Mrs. Cole smoked a rather potent cigarette, gave a few coughs now and again, but other then that it was pure silence. At long last they reached the orphanage. "Exactly the same as I left it," Tom replied getting out of the car.

"Actually we've done some refurnishing, and the local library has donated more books to our collections. You like books now don't you?" By now he had made a mental list of everyone he planned on killing, and she had just made her way to the top. Well, almost. He'd rather his father be his first.

He rolled his eyes. She knew absolutely nothing about him, and he hated her pretending she did. "Well, Tom your room hasn't changed. I'll show Nicole hers." She paused for a moment, as Nicole got her trunk out of the car. "You'll be bunking with Madeline and Pamela. They're nice enough; you'll get along famously with one another."

Nicole nodded excitedly, waving goodbye to Tom, to visit her newest roommates. He couldn't quite understand her enthusiasm. She returned to his room about an hour or so later. Bobby, his roommate was downstairs doing something or other.

"They have some good books downstairs you know," she stated casually while entering the room, she clutched one book in her hand entitled _The Jungle Book _on the binding.

"Found that one to your liking have you?" he inquired, putting on a face of mild interest.

Nicole nodded. "A collective work by Rudyard Kipling," she recited promptly.

"Why do you even both with this rubbish," he sighed, taking the book in his hands and flipping through the pages, turning to a short story entitled _Rikki-Tikki-Tavi_.

"I happen to like this 'rubbish', Tom." She responded rather testily.

Tom gave her an intense stare before returning to the context of the book. "Nag and Nagaina, eh? Rather creative names for a couple of snakes." He stated after about fifteen minutes of silence, and made it clear he had nothing more to say about the story.

She gave him a self pitying look. "Is that all?" He said nothing, giving her a blank stare. She sighed, seating herself beside him. "Are you angry with me?" She asked seriously trying to break through his void stare.

"No," he answered simply, though something was bothering him and he was unsure of the cause.

"I'm sorry about Travis," she said suddenly.

"Who?" He questioned acting as if the name hadn't rung any bells.

Nicole only smiled. "I didn't _really_ like him you know."

Tom looked at her with the same deadened eyes, though what lied beneath was a great wave of relief, an emotion he didn't feel like sharing to the girl sitting across from him. "You thought I cared about your relationship with Travis?" He asked as though the mere idea of it was preposterous.

Nicole looked taken aback. "You put on quite an act of jealousy at the tavern then." She spoke more softly, the words escaped her quickly and she had a look about her that made it apparent she had no regrets about what she had just spoken of.

"I was not jealous," he insisted, looking her in the eye unblinkingly, his body tensed as he tried to keep his mind clear of thought.

"I was."

"What do you mean _you_ were?" Tom asked, utterly baffled.

"When you were with Helen, I was jealous," she repeated calmly.

Tom had to conceal a grin, she was jealous, of Helen? Of all people to be jealous of and she chose the brainless blonde who had earned her way on to his list of people to kill? It figured as much, he never truly understood her.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't _really_ like her either," he gave a slight laugh. "More liked _really_ loathed her; she had the audacity to call me 'Tommy'." He shook his head as if the memory was a painful one.

Nicole gave out a laugh. "Who do you _really_ like?" she queried after a moment.

Tom was unsure how to answer her question. He liked his followers fair enough, they did what he said, and were a great source of amusement. Then again he'd always thought of them as disposable possessions. But he had a feeling he knew exactly what she wanted to hear. That he really liked her. Well of course he didn't, did he? "I'm not sure." What Tom had said was entirely true, he was very uncertain of his feelings in regards to Nicole.

"I better be off to bed now, it's getting late," sounded a disappointed Nicole. She took the book in her hands before standing and exited through the door without a word of protest from Tom. He thought he felt a tinge of guilt when she disappeared into the hallway, but discarded it. He'd never felt guilt of any kind before, and he most definitely was not going to indulge in it now.


	7. Year 4, Chapter 6

**Year 4, Chapter 6:**

The summer went by horrendously slow. At least Tom had Nicole to keep him company. She kept digging her head in one book or another, reading the most interesting lines aloud. She told him one day she'd write a book of her own, perhaps several. She seemed adamant about it too. Still, boredom was fresh in the air the entire month of August in restless anticipation of the first of September.

At last the day came, there the two of them stood, side by side admiring the train that would take them away to the place they both loved so very dearly. "We should separate now," Tom mumbled, still not quite awake. Nicole nodded, and yet again the two separated, both making their way onto the train.

Tom hated this arrangement; he wanted Nicole to sit with him like they'd done countless times in private. He wanted to parade the one most loyal to him to his mindless hounds. Yet he could not. Because she was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. He was above houses, above petty arguments; he should like to form relationships with whomever he damn well pleased without worrying about concealing it from the public.

He had a rather sour look on his face when he entered the compartment filled with his Slytherin comrades.

"What's wrong mate?" Antoinin asked, being the first to notice.

"Nothing," Tom waved his hand dismissively, yet the look on his face remained.

"Okay," he responded, hastily changing the subject but Tom had not paid the slightest bit of attention to any of them. Instead, he kept his eyes glued to the window, awaiting the sight of the Hogwarts Castle.

"Home," he whispered as the train came to a halt.

Abraxas grinned. "Missed it, eh? Bet any place is better than that muggle infested orphanage of yours, especially sharing it with a lowly Gryff."

Tom knew instantly who he was talking about and thought quite seriously about telling him that 'lowly Gryff' was of higher merit than Abraxas could ever hope to be, however he remained silent, nodding and heading towards the exit, anxiously awaiting his bed.

He saw Nicole exit the train; she was surrounded by a plethora of giggling girls. He sighed, moving towards the castle hastily, not in the mood for any small talk his fellow Slytherin might try to indulge him in. As soon as he saw the Great Hall he gave a small sigh of relief, taking a seat near the edge of the Slytherin table.

Headmaster Dippet gave his usual speech; the Forbidden Forest was off limits, yadda, yadda. He'd heard it all before, even the hat's new song didn't manage to catch his interest. As soon as the feast began he tucked in, savoring each bite. The food at the orphanage was no where near Hogwart's standards.

He caught a glance over at the Gryffindor table; Nicole seemed to be partaking in similar glee at the food presented to her. Though she never once complained about the slop they served at the orphanage as he often did. Indeed, it was a rare occasion to see her complain about anything really. Cygnus Black, another Slytherin in his year who sat beside him caught him staring.

"Mind if I ask who's got your eye?" He asked, seeming generally interested.

"Those bumbling Gryffindor, if there's one house I simply cannot stand, it's those arrogant scum." He stated coolly as though nothing could have been more obvious.

"Know what ya mean mate," he replied, glancing away from the Gryffindor table. "Can't say I much like anyone outside our own house though." He gave a shrug of indifference, shoving a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

He thought he spotted Nicole stealing a glance at him back out of the corner of his eye as he turned, but he was uncertain.

* * *

Only days had past before he again saw Nicole; she was conversing with three of her so called 'friends'. Cygnus intervened, alongside Abraxas.

"Better be taking your tainted blood elsewhere Gryffs," Cygnus smirked, just looking for trouble that morning.

"And why is that?" Nicole asked in a polite tone that was unexpected, taking Cygnus aback. The other two Gryffindor remained silent, though they both gave quite brutal glares at the two new arrivals.

"Because you'll likely want to avoid a world of pain from Abraxas and me," He snapped, not sure exactly what she was playing at.

"Well I most certainly would." She looked un-phased by his threats, and had an eerie Dumbledore-like stare about him that made Tom shudder as he came up towards his two followers.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to flee from our sights you see, 'cause I'm a merciful lad." Cygnus gritted his teeth, Abraxas merely smirking.

"You'll find Cygnus, that threats will get you no where with me, I assure you. And may I advise you that it would be far wiser to strike without warning than to flaunt your intentions so. If your goal was to intimidate, as I'm sure it was, then you've failed miserably. If I am mistaken, and your intentions were, as you've so cleverly put, to bring us 'a world of pain', then again you have failed miserably, for as you can see, I've already drawn my wand." She stated in a tone that hinted slightly at amusement. The other two gave out a laugh.

Cygnus was furious; who did she think she was, talking to him as if he were a child, hmm? He was seething with anger, looking as though he would very much like to hit the girl standing before her.

"That's quite enough Black, Malfoy," Tom, whose presence had gone unnoticed until now that he decided to speak.

"The filthy half-blood was havin' a go at me!" cried Cygnus, clearly raging.

"She has made a few valid points Cygnus," replied Tom curtly. Cygnus was speechless. "Nevertheless," he began, eyeing Nicole sharply, "it is unwise to taunt one such as Cygnus, or Abraxas for that matter."

"Then woe is me, as it is my dirtied blood that seems to taunt one so pure," She returned Tom's glare with an equally fearsome one.

"Wouldn't mind sheddin' a bit o' it either," Cygnus barked gruffly.

"Now, now Mr. Black, such talk is not to be tolerated." Professor Dumbledore startled Abraxas who jumped violently in the air when hearing the sound of his voice.

"I suggest the six of you return to your dormitories, nightfall is upon us and I doubt any of you want to miss curfew." The Slytherins nodded, hastily making off in one direction, the Gryffindors in another. _This was not over. _Tom thought, casting Nicole what looked to be a worried look before she disappeared around the corner. Even he could not fully control the behavior of the wildly temperamental Cygnus Black.

* * *

"That'll show that no good half-blood," said Cygnus proudly a few days later as he entered the common room. Tom was sitting in an armchair near the fire, finishing his potions essay for Professor Slughorn. He looked up at Cygnus; he was not one to take interruptions likely.

"What 'no good half-blood'?" he asked in a dull tone of voice.

"That one that tried to have a go at me the other day!" He yelled.

"There's no need to raise your voice to me," Tom warned.

"Sorry," Cygnus lowered his head in shame.

"Well, go on then," Tom waved his hand, "Or do you think my valuable time is to be wasted on your silence?"

"_Nicole_, that annoying little Gryff," he spoke her name as if it were a swear word. "Caught her in the hall making way to go to her dormitory, alone," he chuckled, "Didn't even know I was there till I hexed her!"

This struck a chord with Tom, but he showed no sign of it, sitting just as comfortably in his armchair as he had before. "I expect something as simple as a Bat Bogey Hex wouldn't cause her much grief."

"How'd you know what hex I used?" He asked with a look of shear confusion.

"You're all too predictable Cygnus. And I suppose shortly after you stupefied her, to prevent her from returning the favor?"

"Yeah? Well, fine then." He sighed looking worn out by all the excitement he'd created for himself. "I'm going off to bed." Tom made no notion of complaint and the Black trudged off slowly up the stairs.

Tom had a half a mind to leave as soon as Cygnus disappeared from sight to see Nicole, but he knew he could not. He had an image to uphold; he could not risk it to go check up on someone he was quite sure was perfectly fine, she'd have been taken to the hospital wing by now, as Cygnus never cared to cover up his work. With that thought he went off to bed.

* * *

The next day was a bit of a blur, he had two of his classes with Nicole that day, Transfiguration and History of Magic. She looked to be in perfect working order, and though Cygnus would try and catch her eye to sneer at her, she remained entirely focused on the work before her as if all was well with the world.

This made Tom angry. He was so sure she'd be livid with Cygnus, that she would seek some sort of revenge. He felt comfort in the fact that she would defend herself and yet there she sat as if nothing had happened. He felt a need to take her revenge into his own hands, but decided against it incase she'd been plotting something he hadn't been the wiser of. He purposefully left his books and quills sprawled out across the desk at History of Magic to lag behind his followers. Mr. Binns was one of the few teachers he didn't give a damn about overhearing.

"Nicole?" He looked back behind his desk to see that she too had not yet packed up for her next lesson.

"Yes, Tom?" She asked as though she wasn't at all expecting him to look behind him. Tom got up from his seat, putting the last of his things in his bag, and motioned for her to follow him toward the corner of the room, Mr. Binns who was still muttering something about the renaissance era had not seemed to notice the two stragglers.

"When are you going to get Black back?" He asked anxiously.

"Get him back? I won't be getting anyone back Tom." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Why not?" Tom asked, but Nicole merely shrugged. She was beginning to walk away when he grabbed for her arm, she stopped, turning around to meet his gaze, why did he care? "I want you to protect yourself," he replied, the words slid out of him with such ease, though he almost instantly regretted them.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him, with the same curious expression she wore the night she asked him who he _really_ liked. He'd already decided to refrain from giving her a straight answer, and not thinking of anything else to say, he backed off her, looking highly disconcerted. "Why do you value me so much?" She asked yet another question, stepping closer towards him.

He stared at her bewildered. "I'll be late for Potions, I have to go," he said quickly, now wanting to escape from her as soon as possible.

* * *

_"Why do you value me so much?"_ The phrase repeated itself in Tom's mind continuously. He couldn't deny any longer to himself that he did, in fact value her. But why? He had no explanation. Whatever it was he couldn't put his finger on it.

She was with him since his first day at Hogwarts, she kept him company whenever he was willing, and he loved —, no that was quite impossible. He did not love her. He couldn't. He didn't love anyone, and yet, he did. Tom was weak for loving her, a pathetic wretch. He sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about her during Potions, and though his work was excellent as usual, it was not exactly up to his expectations.

He decided to work on something else, something to keep his mind off of her. A new name. Already his followers called him 'lord', but lord who exactly? He had decided an anagram was most suitable. Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am lord… what?

T Mvo Rdle

Those were the letters that remained, he scratched his head, leaning over the bed of his otherwise deserted dormitory. Then the name finally came to him, as if the letters had rearranged themselves though they did not move. His lips curled into a devilish smile, Voldemort. "I am Lord Voldemort," he whispered almost inaudibly.

He was half expecting someone to interrupt him in that moment, but there was silence in his dormitory. Well that wouldn't do, not at all. With a flick of his wand the piece of parchment burned to ash, and fell upon the floor. Perhaps he'd make himself comfortable in the library; he had a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment for Professor Merrythought.

He exited the Slytherin common room; heading towards the library. It was far from being abandoned, mostly packed full of fifth years already beginning to stress about their O.W.L.s. And there was the one person he had not wanted to see, Nicole. She looked up at him innocently, slowly turning her head back, down towards her book. She was again surrounded by those loathsome friends of hers. At least that would give him an excuse to avoid her.

He headed towards the shelves, where he could conceal himself more thoroughly, scanning the books in search of something to do with Boggarts. A voice carried behind him, "Hello Tom." He whipped his head back, damn. The girl had followed him.

"Nicole," he nodded courteously, wanting nothing more for her to leave. She had done nothing but plague his thoughts for the past three hours.

She glanced at him curiously, taking a few steps closer. As she did so, he took a few steps back. "You're avoiding me," she responded, as he took his last step back.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked feigning innocence.

She stared into his eyes briefly before looking back ashamed. "Why don't you just admit it, Tom?"

"Admit what?" Tom questioned, this time sincerely baffled.

"You love me." She recited plainly.

With that Tom gave a laugh, his eyes were transfixed on hers and in a most convincing voice he replied, "I don't love you, Nicole and I never have."

"You're lying Tom," She said, as those she was expecting this sort of response.

Tom shook his head, stepping closer, looming over her in a most threatening fashion. "I could never love _you_," he spat with a disgusted face. "You're a weak, pathetic little girl who I just happened to take pity on!" His voice rose ever so slightly, though he was still dead set on keeping this conversation concealed from the others. "You mean _nothing_ to me." He finished, tears filled her eyes, and she looked down upon the floor.

"Fine Tom," she spoke after a moment, her words were forced, and she turned to leave disappearing from his sight. He sighed with relief when she had gone. He hated seeing her like that, as much as it pained him to admit it. But if he was to accomplish greatness, he could not let anyone stand in his way. He returned to the forefront of the library, taking his seat near an abandoned table.

Already he had begun to doubt himself. What if she wouldn't have gotten in the way? What if he just rid himself of an ally? What if she would never speak to him again? _It's better this way._ He told himself stubbornly. With that he got back to his essay, grabbing a spare piece of parchment from his robes, hoping for anything that could keep him occupied.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Two months had passed and not a word was spoken between the two of them. Tom had managed to push her out of his mind; he had more important things to attend to, like find out where exactly the Chamber of Secrets laid.

He was sitting at the Slytherin table, taking a large bite of his waffle when he saw something that almost made him gag. Nicole was… snogging Travis? He felt enraged at that moment, he was about ready to jump out of his seat and push Travis into the ground. However, his better judgment won out by a hair.

He looked at her with clear distain but she did not turn to acknowledge his presence. He got up from his seat, strutting out of the great hall in a determined manner. He found himself in front of a painting, tickling the pear, watching a doorway appear as the kitchens came into view. Tom needed to talk to her, no not just _talk_ to her, he needed to punish her. How dare she flirt with Travis, or any other for that matter? She was _his_; he entered the kitchens with a look of distain upon his face.

"Mr. Riddle, What brings you to the kitchens this morning? Was the breakfast unsatisfactory?" asked a rather stocky house elf looking heavily concerned, apparently under the impression he had done something horribly wrong.

Tom was inclined to say yes, to rant and rave and yell to his hearts content, it might have relaxed him after what he had just witnessed but he shook his head. "No, the food was delicious as usual," his words sounded sincere enough and the house elf cracked a smile revealing a good many missing teeth. Tom fought back the impulse to shudder with disgust. "You clean the common rooms, yes?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Mr. Riddle, I clean the Gryffindor common rooms myself, with help of course," he pointed to some of the other house elves, some already preparing meals for lunch.

Tom's facial expression remained plain, but in truth he was rather excited. "Tell Miss Sullivan to meet me here at seven o'clock in the evening tomorrow." He replied simply.

The elf nodded, "I shall do just that Mr. Riddle. Is there anything else, a waffle perhaps, some orange juice?" Tom shook his head and the elf gave a bow before returning back to work.

* * *

The next day was going by excruciatingly slow. He had double History of Magic and double Transfiguration. At what seemed like a lifetime of waiting it was now six thirty. He then headed towards the kitchens, perhaps he'd think of something to say in the short time before her arrival, or more likely he'd know instinctively just exactly what to say when he set his eyes on her.

The same stocky house elf greeted him pleasantly, "Mr. Riddle, Miss Sullivan has agreed to meet you here at seven o' clock," Tom nodded, still obsessing over what he had witnessed the day before. At long last the door opened again, and in came none other than Nicole. She was paler than usual, but she was there all the same. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Tom walked towards her.

There was silence as the two met each others' eyes, and with a sudden burst of rage, Tom pushed her against the wall with a great deal of force, she let out a moan of pain before he used his free hand to restrict her air passageway. The house elves turned in shock, one came foreword wagging his finger. "There will be no fighting in the kitchens!" it shouted in a squeaky voice, but Tom ignored it.

Nicole was beginning to feel light headed, she struggled for breath which Tom blatantly refused to supply and just as she was about to pass out, he took his hand away from her neck, still pinning her to the wall. She tried to wriggle free of his grasp but was unsuccessful. "You traitorous slut!" He cried as she was still trying to catch her breath. She looked at him wide eyed and confused.

"You will let Miss Sullivan go NOW!" cried the voice of another house elf. "Or we shall inform the Headmaster." Tom looked over his shoulder, and then back to Nicole, he let her go with reluctance, his eyes still fixed on her. She collapsed to the floor, rubbing her neck, still breathing heavily.

"How could you?!" He began, even more threateningly than before. He was pacing left and right, trying to find the exact words to use. "You let him _touch_ you." He spat with clear disgust. He looked at her, as if expecting some sort of explanation.

"Like you care," she looked up at him indignantly, getting up to her feet, her body supported by the wall behind her. "I'm nothing to you, remember?"

He looked as though he had just been slapped in the face. He came closer again, the house elves stared at him, afraid he would go after her again. "You're slightly more than nothing, Nicole." He spoke softly, caressing her cheek. She looked terrified, unsure of where he was going with this. "You're _mine_."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she stared at the floor, "Yours?" she asked, unmoving. He pulled her into his arms for the first time, embracing her in a hug. He thought it would be awkward, or he would be filled with a desire to vomit but neither turned out to be true. At long last he felt peaceful as though he had been waiting for this moment indefinitely.

She did not resist him in the slightest, he was unsure just exactly how they had gotten here, but he didn't question it, he released himself from Nicole's arms, tears still running down her face. The house elves were confused beyond measure, quite a few were scratching their heads, most went back to their kitchen duties as dinner was fast approaching, but a few just couldn't seem to take their eyes off the odd couple.

"I love you," he blurted out unintentionally; he clapped his mouth over his hands the moments after he'd said it. Nicole gave a hollow laugh, and smiled, pulling him closer by his arms, bending down his neck, for he was quite tall, and kissed him fervently. After a few moments Nicole turned away, but Tom didn't want it to end, he'd never felt this way before. Without thinking he added, "I love you very, very much," in the hopes of another kiss.

She grinned, "Tom," she answered affectionately, playing with the loose fabric of his robes. She kissed him again, this time Tom greeted it with equal enthusiasm. Nicole had just noticed their audience, Tom turned as well. At this the remaining house elves turned their heads, pretending to be busy with something or another, whistling suspiciously. Nicole gave out another laugh. "I love you too," her eyes filled with tears again, and she spoke softly. "I thought you'd abandoned me."

"I won't make that mistake again," he responded seriously.

* * *

They decided to eat their dinner in the kitchens; Tom was often noted for skipping meals, assumed to be off studying, and Nicole was frequently out of sight from her peers. The house elves were quiet now, none spoke a word, afraid they would have Tom incur his wrath upon them like he had Nicole no doubt.

At this thought, Tom suddenly felt racked with guilt, an emotion seldom felt. "I'm sorry," he whispered as Nicole sat rubbing her neck, apparently it was hard for her to swallow.

"I'm not going to hold it against you," She answered softly, giving a half smile as if it meant all was well. But all was not well, not well at all. He loved here, he had admitted this to her, to himself. How was it then, he was able to harm her? He wanted to kill her when she walked into the kitchens. _No._ Tom thought abruptly. He had never wanted to kill Nicole, but he _had_ wanted to punish her.

This thought was not as reassuring as he had hoped. He'd lost his temper earlier, flew without hesitance into a fit of rage, he had only just caught himself. Had it not been for the house elf's interruption, would he have been staring at a corpse? He felt sick to his stomach at the very thought of it.

"I lost control," he continued, not wanting to drop the subject. "I _never_ lose control." He avoided her eyes, he couldn't bare her them at the moment.

"My mother told me once when she was ill, that every emotion is a valuable one and can be used to one's advantage." Tom looked up at her, unsure of how to respond. "I had been crying," she explained. "She was dying you see. My father didn't tell me, but I felt it; her drifting away, becoming weaker and weaker. I was so sad, I could barely stand it, and I just wanted the feeling to leave me, I didn't understand it then, but I think I do now."

"So you think my anger is valuable?" He inquired, uncertain of how to take this. "Even when it enabled me to harm you?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes, Tom. Anger gives you focus, drive, determination and passion. In fact, now that I say it aloud, love and anger are rather similar, aren't they?" She took a bite of her food, taking a sip of her drink, her throat was still sore but she _was_ hungry.

"Well then I guess I love you a lot," he replied with a bitter laugh. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Nicole scooted closer to him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. How he enjoyed her touch. She then returned to her meal, and Tom decided to follow suit, picking apart his as well.

They sat in silence for a while, their plates empty and a strange calm fell over them, Tom knew it would soon be broken.

"I suppose we should head back to our dormitories," sighed Nicole in a casual manner. Tom wasn't fooled; she was dreading the idea just as much as he was.

He nodded, "Can't leave anyone in my house alone for too long," he stated, standing up and brushing off his robes. Nicole stood up as well. "Who knows? Cygnus may have gotten himself blown up by a more _vengeful_ Gryffindor."

Nicole scoffed, "I can be vengeful if I so please." Tom smiled, but said nothing. Nicole was the first to leave; after all they couldn't be seen together, at least not yet. Tom finally found himself in front of the Slytherin common room.

Muttering the password, he entered. Abraxas was busying himself with a dream chart for divination; he looked up to see his master looking quite pleased with himself and eyed him careful as though examining his words before speaking.

"You seem in an awfully good mood this evening," He replied hesitantly, unsure whether or not he should have taken notice of this.

Tom nodded absentmindedly, "I suppose so," he resumed a casual tone of voice. "Did you all manage to keep yourselves out of trouble in my absence?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Suffice to say we haven't done any lasting damage," he shrugged. He was uncomfortable conversing with Tom about things so menial, and Tom could tell. Tom found himself missing Nicole already, but it would pass in time.

After an uncomfortably long gaze, Abraxas got to his feet, understanding that he was to leave and disappeared into the dormitories. "Alone yet again," he sighed, taking a sit in the nearest armchair, staring at the dulling fire with mock interest. A once familiar feeling began to feel like a strange one, he had changed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The year was finally coming to a close. It felt as though Tom had done nothing useful this year. Well, of course there was volumes done with his relationship with Nicole, but that wasn't exactly something he could brag about seeing as it was a rather well kept secret.

He knew he'd have to kick it into overdrive next year. He would find the chamber, and confront his father. But, for now he would just have to will himself to relax. The last day before school ended, he looked over his final meal, knowing it would be the best one he would have in months.

The school was clamoring with excitement. Everyone was so looking forward to going home to see their families. Tom was disgusted by them; at least he would have Nicole to keep him company. He departed from his cronies, in an attempt to seat himself with Nicole; but her compartment was already filling up with her Gryffindor compatriots. He sulked back to the compartment housing his followers, slightly disappointed though he made sure it didn't show.

The train ride seemed to drag on indefinitely. When it had finally come to a halt, Tom had found himself on the verge of drifting asleep. He and Nicole met up again just outside of Kings Cross, where they stood expectantly for Mrs. Cole.

"You think she'd be on time," sighed Tom in a bored manner. Nicole smiled.

"You'd think _you_ of all people wouldn't be in a hurry," she replied slyly, deciding to seat herself on the ground.

Tom shrugged, and looked down at her. "You really should get some new friends," he was quick to change the subject.

"Why's that?"

"I don't like them." Tom said in a menacing sort of voice. "Especially that irksome blonde I encountered back in third year," he took a seat on the ground beside her.

Nicole pursed her lips. "And where exactly am I going to find these 'new friends'? I'm a half blood, remember? And unlike you it's common knowledge. I doubt any of your, err… friends would take me in with open arms."

Tom looked at her with a dead serious expression, "They would if I told them too."

Nicole shook her head, "It's too risky." Before Tom had a chance to ask why, Mrs. Cole came up to them looking rather disheveled.

"There you are, sorry I'm late, Bobby's been hospitalized," Mrs. Cole sighed, her voice quivering.

"That's no excuse," Tom muttered inaudibly.

"What? Why? What happened?" Nicole inquired, giving a look of sympathy for the middle aged woman.

"He and his friends were diving into the lake not too far from the orphanage. He hit his head on some rocks, and was knocked unconscious under the water," she looked as though she were going to cry. "Someone got him out of the water and rushed him to the hospital, but they haven't said anything." Nicole put he hand on the woman's shoulder.

* * *

The ride to the orphanage was dull and drawn out, broken on occasion by Mrs. Cole trying to stifle oncoming tears, it was no secret that Bobby was one of her favorite orphans. He had come into her care shortly after Professor Dumbledore had told Tom he was a wizard, back when Tom had his own room.

_Maybe I'll have my own room again_, thought Tom, it would be a nice change of pace. Once they had arrived, Mrs. Cole disappeared, and the whole orphanage was ripe with chatter about Bobby's accident.

"Have they nothing better to do," Tom asked harshly, Nicole sat on Bobby's bed and he stood, glaring at his open door, wishing he could close it without incurring the wrath of his so called caretakers. A bizarre rule really, not being able to shut a door while a member of the opposite sex was in his room. He didn't quite understand it.

"What else do they have besides gossip Tom?" Nicole asked, looking at the open doorway as well.

Tom glanced back at her. "I have a new name you know."

Nicole looked baffled. "Do you now?"

Tom nodded. "I wanted to tell you in the kitchens, but the house elves…"

Nicole smirked. "So you can strangle me in front of them, but you can't let them overhear your new name?"

"I thought you weren't going to hold that against me." Tom eyed her suspiciously.

"Very well then, what is it?"

Again Tom peered out the doorway; there was no one in sight. He sat down next to her. "Lord Voldemort," he whispered into her ear.

"Lord… Voldemort?" She looked at him, and then gave a half smile. "I like it," she replied after a moment, and Tom gave a glimmer of a smirk. "And you likely won't be mistaken for another," she replied in an afterthought.

He took her hand. "It's so much more than that Nicole, it's a name that holds great power, a name that witches and wizards alike will fear and respect, one day no one will dare speak it."

"Not even me?" Nicole asked curiously.

Tom laughed. "Well there's always one exception now isn't there?" He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

Bobby died within forty eight hours of Tom and Nicole's return. Mrs. Cole was virtually inconsolable, and the rest of the orphanage quieted down considerably as well. Tom continued to receive accusatory glances. Even though he wasn't there when the accident occurred, it was no secret that he and Bobby had never gotten along. Funny things always seemed to happen around him, which was no secret. Even making an appearance at Bobby's funeral didn't lessen the orphans' suspicions of him, if anything they were shocked he'd had the nerve to come at all.

"You know, the way that lot was staring at me, you'd think I'd pushed him," Tom sighed, collapsing onto his bed, having left the funeral early with Nicole.

Nicole approached Tom cautiously, not wanting to upset him. She sat on the bed beside him, wiping the hair from his face. "They're mourning. People are irrational when they mourn."

"Hmm," Tom looked as though he was mulling something over. "Yes," he spoke after a moment. "It seems the uncertain are far more easily frightened than the knowing."

"Perhaps I'll include that notion in one of the books I plan on writing," replied Nicole softly. "Don't mind if I quote you, do you?" She wrinkled her nose and smiled pleasantly.

Tom shrugged, "Why not?" He laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Daresay I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"The chamber?" Nicole whispered softly.

Tom nodded. "I was… distracted before," he replied simply. "I'll find it before the school year's out, I promise you."

"What do you suppose you'll find?"

Tom looked at her with surprise. He honestly hadn't thought about it before, beyond Salazar Slytherin's greatest secrets. What lied within the chamber remained abstract. "I guess I'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

Nicole and Tom's letters from Hogwarts came nearing the end of July. The two of them opened the letters together in the kitchen, after the others had gone off to bed. Tom looked pleased as a prefect badge fell out of his envelope.

"To think, I had almost forgotten." Tom looked over at Nicole, "Where's yours?"

Nicole raised a brow. "I haven't gotten one," she replied softly.

Tom shook his head. "Then who? Headmaster Dippet must have lost his mind to think that anyone else deserved such a thing."

Nicole laughed. "Most likely Minerva, she's not one to tolerate any nonsense."

Tom scoffed. "You mean McGonagall? Professor Dumbledore's pet?"

"Now, now," she stepped closer towards him. "Don't be so upset, what do I need to be a prefect for anyways?" Tom looked down at her, yet said nothing. "If it makes you feel any better," she began, "I won't listen to a word she says."

"You better not," Nicole caught a glimmer of a smile.

"I best get to bed," she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See you in the morning."


	10. Year 5, Chapter 9

**Year 5, Chapter 9:**

Ah, the beginning of a new school year. Tom could hardly wait to return to the castle. He had newfound power as a prefect (though quite honestly it paled in comparison to the power he already commanded), and a new found confidence that this would indeed be the year he happened upon the chamber of secrets.

He was itching with excitement as he stepped through platform 9 and ¾. Nicole entered a few minutes before him. He spotted her conversing with a mountainous looking boy. The bothersome blonde Helen was standing beside her, tapping her foot impatiently, looking at the boy with obvious disdain. He got just close enough to overhear their conversation.

"I hear there are a great many things in the Forbidden Forest, admittedly I've never heard of werewolves running rampant there, Rubeus, that sounds a bit farfetched," Nicole replied to the boy's unknown statement.

"All I'm sayin' is, there's somethin' 'bout the place that's funny. Wouldn't go messin' round if I was you," Rubeus shrugged.

"Right well, better get a seat then," Helen interrupted, obviously not wishing to be associated with the living mound.

"Oh fine then," Nicole sighed, "Bye then Rubeus, see you at Hogwarts!" She cried, as Helen clung to her wrist, looking slightly embarrassed.

Why on Earth would Nicole be conversing with Rubeus Hagrid? Tom thought this to be very odd, and a bit out of character. He'd have to remember to ask her about the situation at a later date.

He was literally fighting to remain still, and ate his food incredibly quickly at the welcome back feast. It was as everyone was heading up to their dormitories he realized he had no new leads.

No matter, no matter. He would just for to the library, it's as good a place to start as any. Though it might be rather suspicious…

But he wouldn't stand for putting off his research of the chamber any longer. He'd just have to go under the pretense that he was looking for a good book. That would be perfectly acceptable, as long as Dumbledore was no where to be found.

As he had expected the library appeared to be empty, save for the librarian, and a Ravenclaw seventh year with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail who looked as though he was meditating. There was no sign of Nicole, though he knew that she too likely retired to her dormitory.

Right then, where to start? He gave a sigh, deciding to check out Bathilda Bagshot's newly published _Hogwarts, A History_ book, but had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't find anything useful.

"You're right you know." Tom looked over at the long blonde haired seventh year, who had opened his eyes, still in a meditative position.

"What?" asked Tom, confused by the boy and his words.

"You won't find what you're looking for, not in there anyways," the boy gestured towards the book Tom held in his hands.

Tom stared at the boy, utterly bewildered. "And how do you know what exactly I'm looking for?"

The boy stretched out his arms and legs, and gave out a yawn. He got to his feet, brushing off what appeared to be crumbs on his robes. "Not the most discreet, are you?"

Tom raised a brow, unsure what to think of the boy. "What do you mean?"

"I'm Benny, Benny Wright," he took out his hand, and Tom looked down at it with distrust. There was a moment of silence between them. "Well if you'd rather be rude," Benny stated, withdrawing his hand. "Anyways, if you must know why I know what you didn't think anyone else knew… besides Nicole of course, the reason is simple: Kanker told me."

Tom looked at him stunned. "Who is_ Kanker_?"

"Old house elf, a bit more distinguished than most. Has liver spots, four teeth," the boy thought for a moment, scratching his head. "No make that three, and a chunk taken out of his left ear. Bugger won't ever tell me how he'd gotten it."

"How is it you know this Kanker?" Tom asked, while trying to recall such a creature in the kitchens before, they all seemed to look the same to him.

Benny looked at him as though he were mad. "Nicking stuff from the kitchens of course!" He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "How'd ya think Nicole found out about 'em, eh? Just decided to tickle a pear out of shear boredom? And she said you were intelligent!"

Tom glared at him, angered deeply by this so called 'Benny's' words. "How do you know Nicole?"

Benny nodded. "Her mother is, well _was_ a good friend of my family."

"I see," Tom nodded, knowing there was more.

"Partially why I'm here tonight."

"What are you talking about?

"A business man, eh? Knows what he wants. I can respect that," Benny looked around, seeing the librarian in the distance preoccupying herself with a vast array of papers. "Best talk in a place more quiet then," he slipped a piece of paper into Tom's coat pocket.

Tom didn't like being touched, "We're quite alone enough aren't we?"

Benny smiled, pointing to the librarian. "Ears like a bat that one." With this the woman turned, giving a fierce glare. Benny continued, "Meant that to be a compliment!" He insisted. "Anyways, meet where it says on the parchment, eight o'clock tomorrow morning, before classes," He bowed his head slightly, exiting the library. Tom couldn't help but notice how he walked, sluggish really, as if he were still half asleep.

"What is it with meeting people everywhere," he mumbled. He too went to leave the library.

"Put it back," the librarian stated firmly. Tom turned, to see the book still in his hands.

"Yes ma'am," he replied gritting his teeth.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

As Tom made his way up to his dormitory, he opened the folded piece of parchment, curious as to where this strange boy thought would be a safe place to meet. Benny's handwriting was hard to make out:

Seventh Floor

Opposite of B & B Tapestry

Burn This Note

Burn the note? Perhaps this Benny was setting him up for something, then again, whatever that Ravenclaw was planning, he could assuredly outsmart him. He looked over the note a few more times, to make sure he had it memorized, and took out his wand. "_Incendio_," he muttered under his breath.

He entered the Slytherin common room which was still abuzz with chatter. Cygnus smiled, and came up to him. "Didn't see you at the feast," he began.

"No, you wouldn't have," Tom replied firmly, but Cygnus continued.

"Well, where were you?"

"That's none of your concern," he answered in a colder voice and Cygnus recoiled.

"Right then," he shifted uncomfortably. "Well, me and the rest of us are here if you need anything." Tom simply nodded, heading up to his dormitory, half expecting Cygnus to ask where he was going, but he did not.

"Weird bird, that one," Cygnus muttered as Tom left sight.

* * *

Tom woke up early the next morning, dressed himself then headed downstairs. The clock said 7:46, it would take at least five minutes to get to the seventh floor from the dungeons, more if he took his time. He left the empty common room, and started up the stairs to the seventh floor. He was undoubtedly excited. His excitement faded however when he reached the seventh floor. He saw the tapestry, and he looked opposite of it, seeing nothing but a wall. Had he just been tricked? By a _Ravenclaw_ no less? He became angered, and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"A bit jumpy, are we?" Tom turned around to see Benny grinning, obviously amused by Tom's display.

"How _dare_ you!" He yelled, not knowing what he was angrier about, the fact he was lead to a blank wall, or the fact that Benny had touched him.

"Think you could have been any louder?" Benny asked, looking rather annoyed. He stepped in front of the wall, looking as though he were deep and thought, began pacing back and forth.

"What _are_ you doing?" But no sooner had Tom asked that a door appeared right before his very eyes. "What in the name of…"

Benny interrupted him, "They call it the come and go room," Tom looked over at him. "The house elves, I mean," he opened the door, stepping inside. Tom stood there in shock. "Are you coming?" He asked, opening the door wider, and Tom followed.

The room wasn't very large, it featured two cushy sofas, lighting, and a poorly knitted rug that lay on the bare floor.

"Kanker made it," Benny replied, pointing towards the rug. "I keep it here, suits the décor quite nicely, don't you agree?" Tom said nothing, it was rather hideous truthfully.

"So this come and go room…" Tom began, sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Comes and goes," Benny replied, closing the door, and propping himself up on the opposite sofa. "It's not just this room."

"There's more?" Tom asked, wondering how many secret rooms Hogwarts possessed.

"Well, it _is _just this room, but this room is a lot of different things," Tom couldn't make sense of this, and Benny then continued. "It could be a bedroom, a classroom, a bathroom even. It becomes whatever it is you want it to be."

"Is that how you opened it?" Tom was sincerely curious.

Benny nodded. "All you have to do is concentrate on what you want, and walk back and forth in front of the room three times, and a doorway will appear. You open the door and boom, you're there, well you're here more or less."

"So this room contains whatever you want it to?" Tom looked around, elated by the endless possibilities it provided.

"Well, not _everything_. Like if I thought long and hard about an attractive girl the door would never open, or if I wished more than anything for a pet penguin, it wouldn't provide that either. Believe me, I've tried." Benny sat up in the sofa, looking seriously now at Tom. "But I didn't bring you here to talk about the room."

Tom raised a brow. "What _did_ you bring me here for?"

"Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets," he replied nonchalantly.

"You, you know where it is?" Tom's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"No." Benny replied firmly. Tom looked at him in disbelief, he knew about the kitchens, about this room, yet he knew _nothing_ about the chamber? How was this possible?

"Why even bother to bring me here then?" Tom's anger was returning.

"Because I have a theory, about the monster that is," Benny stated.

"What theory?"

"Well, from the facts I've gathered, it seems to be the only logical option."

"Which is?"

"Well the first fact is that the monster will be something only the heir of Slytherin can control, thus we can determine because of Slytherin's ability to communicate with serpents, it is some sort of snake." This made sense enough to Tom.

"The second fact is that Slytherin didn't anticipate the opening of the chamber within his own life time, perhaps not for hundreds of years. So, he needed a snake that had the ability to live for hundreds of years." Benny was impressive so far.

"The third fact is that Slytherin hated muggles, and so the monster would logically need to be an effective killer. This means the snake will have more than one way of destroying its victims. It is assumed therefore to be incredibly large, venomous, and possibly has a third or even forth killing advantage." Tom nodded, his pulse rising.

"Pulling all this data I've come to the conclusion that the monster we are dealing with is a basilisk, which is a large venomous snake capable for living for hundreds of years, and it has the added advantage of…" Benny was cut off.

"Killing with a single glance," Tom finished.

"You've done your homework then," Benny was impressed, he laid back against the sofa. "It also gives you a clue as to where to look for the chamber."

"How so?" Tom found himself asking more and more questions.

"The key to finding the chamber is to think like Salazar Slytherin," Benny sighed "He valued stealth and cunning, meaning he devised a way for the basilisk to roam through the castle without being detected."

"So what did he do, then? Cast an invisibility charm?" Tom looked confused.

"Think along no magical means."

"A way for a large snake to roam through the castle unnoticed," Tom scratched his head, after a moment the answer came to him. "The pipes!" He gazed up at Benny shocked and delighted.

Benny grinned one of those irritable grins again, but Tom didn't seem to mind. "And where do pipes lead?"

"The lavatories," Tom nodded his head in understanding.

"I checked every boy's lavatory top to bottom, but didn't get anywhere. Then again, I'm no heir of Slytherin; perhaps you'll find something I've missed."

Tom could hardly conceal a smile, he was going to find the chamber, he was going to open it and have a basilisk at his command!

Benny cut short Tom's eureka moment, "Well, I think I've said all I've needed to say," He got up, stretching his arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to indulge in some eggs and bacon before class."

"Yes, I should get going to," the two of them exited the room, the door disappearing behind them. "Thank you," Tom mumbled, not used to giving thanks to anyone.

"Thank Nicole, she's the one who put me on the case so to speak," he shrugged as if to indicate that it was nothing. "If you ever need anything else, you can contact me through Kanker down in the kitchens, I'm down there at least once every other day." Tom nodded, as Benny walked off.


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning: **Slight sexual reference in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Tom had missed breakfast, and his stomach was rumbling with discomfort. It was well worth it however, for the valuable intel he had gained. He made his way to Professor Merrythought's classroom, where he and the rest of the Slytherins in his year would be learning alongside the Gryffindors that morning. He was sure to encounter Nicole. As elated as he was about the news he had received from Benny, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by her. She had shared his secrets without his consent, and to someone he's never before met.

He had seen her as his confidant, a trustworthy ally who idealized him. If this were so, how could she have contacted Benny behind his back? Why would she keep this from him? Why would she keep _anything_ from him? He thought he knew her, better than anyone. He entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom quietly, most of the other students had already taken their seats, Abraxas pulled out his chair and he sat down soundlessly not daring to glance over at Nicole.

Professor Merrythought was always a cheerful witch, she seldom was found in a bad mood. It was that perky kind of cheery, as if all were right with the world. Tom couldn't relate. She spoke with enthusiasm about their coverage of magical maladies, how they were going to discuss diseases, developing cures, and other uninteresting things. Surprisingly, the class went by rather quickly, it ended with her asking her students to write two feet of parchment on a curable magical ailment. Tom glanced over at Nicole, who was packing up her books sluggishly, as if she wished to linger a while longer.

"Off you are now, both of you," Professor Merrythought chimed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Nicole smiled and nodded, Tom walked outside the door, lying against the wall, waiting for Nicole's exit.

"How did it go?" She asked, closing the door behind her. "With Benny, I mean," she looked excited.

"How did you know we were going to…"

"He owled me, week before last; said he'd meet with you in the library," she explained. So now she was owling people under his very nose?

"He had some interesting theories," Tom stated thoughtfully.

"Did he?" Nicole didn't seem too surprised.

"Odd, how he'd help a Slytherin with such a matter," Tom continued, he just now began to wonder Benny's motivations.

"Morals are for Gryffindors," Nicole smiled serenely. "Well most anyway. He does what he's paid to."

"You _paid_ him?" Tom was liking this less and less.

"Had to take a good chunk out of my mother's savings, twenty galleons," she admitted sheepishly.

"Twenty galleons!?"

"Benny insisted had I not been a family friend the rates would have tripled, what with the risk he was taking, being associated so closely with, well, with what it is," Nicole stopped, the halls were empty, although there was always a chance they were being watched. "But I know him well enough. He's quite a talent for making a profit." She tried to justify it, but Tom remained unconvinced.

"He practically robbed you," Tom replied, "Why is it you didn't tell me about this before?"

Nicole sighed. "I didn't want to excite you," she answered simply. Tom raised a brow. "Imagine if you'd known since May that Benny was doing research, it would have driven _me _positively mad!"

"I don't want you keeping secrets from me, _ever_."

Nicole looked up into his eyes. "I was only trying to protect you." Tom found this amusing, though his expression remained unchanged. Her, protect him? It was he who should be protecting her. "I won't keep secrets from you again," she kissed him softly on the cheek; he slipped a note into her hand.

"Meet me here tonight," he turned to leave towards his next class. He wondered if she too knew where the come and go room was, and what it was capable of.

* * *

She did as she was told, unsurprisingly. At quarter past nine he saw her figure come into focus, she glanced first over at the tapestry, and then towards Tom. "What are we doing here?" She asked, thoroughly confounded. 

"You mean, you don't know?" Tom found this rather hard to believe. Nicole shook her head. "It was your friend Benny who introduced me," still Nicole's expression remained blank. "Very well then, I'll show you." He thought very carefully about the room he wished to appear.

It should be small, comfortable, and no damned poorly knitted rug either. It needed to be a place where he could discuss his findings with Nicole. Yes, that would do. He concentrated on this thought, and began pacing back and forth. Nicole gazed at him curiously, but said nothing. A door began to spring from the ground. It was quite tall compared to the door that had appeared before. Nicole gasped in shock, and Tom concealed a grin.

"Thought for sure you would have known," He shrugged, opening the door, Nicole followed him wordlessly, closing the door behind her.

The room was far different than the one Benny had devised. The ceiling was tall, a brightly lit chandelier hung from the center of the room. There was a set of Victorian era furniture, and closed emerald green curtains giving the illusion of windows.

"He took you here?" She looked around in awe.

"Yes, the come and go room he called it," Tom relished in knowing things she did not.

"What did he tell you?" She turned to him, clearly itching with excitement.

"I was getting to that," he sat down onto one of the armchairs, gesturing for Nicole to join him, she sat on the sofa; it was stiff and uncomfortable as if it were merely there for show. "Now mind you, this is all heavily theoretical, but Benny seems to be onto something. He claims the only logical identity to the monster is the basilisk, and that it travels through the pipes, and the entrance to the chamber is in one of the lavatories."

"You want me to check the girl's lavatories then."

"And I shall check the boy's," Tom sighed, it hadn't taken him _nearly _as long to explain this as he had thought.

"It's nice here," Nicole stated suddenly.

"Yes, I suppose so," replied Tom in a rather bored manner, the room hadn't struck him one way or the other.

"I much prefer it to the kitchens," she continued. "It's so much more private." Tom nodded; he too enjoyed their momentary isolation.

She sat up in her seat, "Come sit with me." He obliged her, not sure what exactly she was playing at. She put her head on his shoulder. "We should stay here tonight."

Tom suddenly felt something harden between his legs, he had the urge to lean over and kiss her, but he did not. "We can't," he whispered.

She looked down at the floor. "I know," she sighed. They sat there for a few more minutes in silence; it felt as though it were an eternity.

Nicole finally rose to her feet, letting go of Tom's hand reluctantly. "Good night," she spoke softly.

"Good night," Tom repeated. She disappeared from the doorway, and Tom was left alone.

* * *

The two of them spent the next several weeks searching for anything out of the ordinary in the school's lavatories, but with no success. Tom was examining everything, from head to toe. The stalls of the bathroom, the pipes from the sink, and even conspicuous looking cracks in the wall with no success. This wasn't his only concern at the moment, however. Ever since Benny had mentioned the basilisk's ability to live for hundreds of years he had been obsessing over his own life, and how to keep it going forever. 

He had successfully gained access to the restricted section, charming Professor Merrythought into writing him a pass for an 'extra credit' assignment. There were a few methods it seemed of procuring immortality. There were sorcerer's stones in which he'd be dependent on a stone for all of eternity, and unicorn blood which would curse his very existence.

There was always a catch to these sorts of things. Then, he found it. A whole section on what was called a 'horcrux'. It was a type of dark magic that required murder. It was the equivalent of ripping apart ones soul, and stuffing a few pieces in a jar. Sounded a bit barbaric, then again, who needs their entire soul anyway?

While he was contemplating exactly what action he should take to make a horcrux of his very own, Nicole was still busying herself with locating the chamber.

Halloween was fast approaching, and it was then the two had decided to meet up and compare. She couldn't bear disappointing him.

She found herself in the first floor girl's lavatory. She was looking over each of the toilets thoroughly, though careful not to touch anything. She moved then to the sinks, lying on her stomach, examining the patterns of the pipes.

She heard a shrill giggle behind her. She got up suddenly, startled, and banged her head up against the sink. The laughter increased in volume. Nicole looked up to see a young girl with a Ravenclaw tie, who looked absolutely beside herself. Nicole could hardly blame her; she imagined she did look rather odd lying there on the floor. Nicole managed to stand, rubbing her head.

"What were you doing on the floor?" the girl asked, her laughter subsiding.

"I was looking for something," Nicole answered truthfully.

The girl pushed up her glasses. "Did you find it?"

"No," Nicole shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Myrtle," the girl replied simply.

"It's nice to meet you Myrtle, I'm Nicole," she extended her hand but Myrtle looked at it with disgust. "Oh, right," Nicole went to wash her hands, having been on the floor it was understandable. She turned the tap, pouring some soap onto her hands.

When she had finished, she turned towards Myrtle, drying off her hands. "Very well then, shall we try again?"

Myrtle grudgingly shook her hand, as if she feared somehow it still might be contaminated. "Did you do that?" She asked pointing to one of the taps on the sink.

"Do what?" Nicole looked back at the tap, examining it closely. Scratched on the side of one of the taps was a tiny snake. "No," she answered casually, even though she was nearly bursting with excitement. "I best be off now," she took her eyes away from the tap and onto Myrtle.

"It's not as if I wanted you to stay," Myrtle murmured clearly offended, but Nicole had not heard her for she had already exited the lavatory, in search of Tom.

It was nearing five o'clock, classes had ended and it weren't as though she could converse with Tom during dinner. Halloween was just two days away, but she doubted she could wait even _that_ long to tell him what she had discovered. She decided to check the library. She began to walk rather quickly down the hall, ending in more like a run.

When she reached the library she was nearly out of breath. The librarian glared at her; apparently it was rude to breathe too loudly.

"Sorry," she slowed herself, looking around to see if Tom was anywhere in sight. It was a few moments before she saw him come out of the restricted section of the library. She tried to make eye contact with him, but the library was full of students and he wouldn't dare acknowledge her under such circumstances.

He went to leave, probably to retire to the Slytherin common room. She couldn't keep this from him, she just couldn't. She went after him, careful not to go so fast as to look conspicuous, but not slow enough to allow him to leave. It was increasingly difficult to juggle the two as Tom's pace quickened.

"Tom!" She yelled, as soon as they were out of hearing distance from the library.

He turned, looking around to see if anyone else was watching. "What is it?" He moved closer, seeing the sense of urgency on her face.

Nicole took a deep breath, "I found it."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Specific descriptions of the chamber were taken out of the second Harry Potter book, which belongs solely to that of J.K. Rowling, as does the rest of the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Tom stood back, "You-you found it?" He asked as if he couldn't believe his ears. Nicole nodded. He looked around again, "Are you sure?" Again, she nodded her head. "Where?"

She spoke just above a whisper. "The first floor girl's lavatory."

"Are you positive?" Tom asked again, and again she nodded looking slightly irritated.

"Yes, I'm sure." He moved in closer towards her.

"We should go then." He went to grab her hand but she backed away.

"Not yet," Tom looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

"Not yet?" He repeated, unsure what to make of this. He had been searching for the chamber ever since his first year of Hogwarts, _not yet_? Was she out of her mind?

"It's still early, we can meet there after nightfall," she reasoned, shiftily looking from each end of the hallway.

Tom gritted his teeth, he knew she was right, but he didn't have to like it. "Very well, ten then?"

"Perfect." She could tell how frustrated he was. He turned away from her, and began walking down the hall towards the Slytherin common. She however, returned to the library. In her obsession with finding the chamber she had let her grades slide a considerable amount. It was a wonder how Tom could juggle both so effortlessly.

* * *

It was 9:45 PM; he was the last one in the common room that night, apart from Cygnus who had fallen asleep in his chair after writing less than a paragraph of his History of Magic assignment.

He exited the common room as quietly as possible; although unavoidably the door creaked as it opened. Cygnus readjusted himself in his chair, but did not open his eyes. Carefully Tom crept through the halls, walking up the stairs from the dungeons to the first floor. He opened the door to the girl's lavatory. There Nicole stood, leaning against one of the stalls.

"You're early," she replied softly, looking at the sink in front of her with casual interest. He did not respond, and she continued. "I expected you to be early," she moved towards the sink; admiring the taps on the faucet.

There was a moment or two of silence and then "Well?" Tom looked around the walls of the lavatory, trying to see if anything were out of the ordinary.

"This tap," she gestured for him to come closer. He looked at it carefully, it was dark but he could make out what appeared to be a snake scratched on the side. He gave a half smile. "Didn't have enough time to figure out how to open it," she sighed, scratching her chin.

"You wouldn't," Tom answered suddenly.

"Oh no?" Nicole seemed slightly offended.

"No," Tom continued on, "Only the heir of Slytherin can open the chamber, which means…" Nicole looked up at him, not sure what exactly he was going on about. He concentrated hard on the snake and spoke "_I am the heir of Slytherin_," but it wasn't in English or any other human language either. It was a series of hisses that Nicole could not decipher.

The tap began to glow a bright white, illuminating the entire room, and then it began to spin. The sink began to move downward into the floor, revealing a large pipe, large enough for a person to fit through. Nicole looked at it in awe; Tom stared at it as if he had never seen a sight more beautiful.

"Brilliant," he stared down at the pipe which looked as though it might have gone on forever. He turned to Nicole, "Stay here," he instructed.

Nicole shook her head. "No, I'm going with you."

"You don't understand, there's a basilisk down there, one that can and will _kill_ you with a single glance and swallow you whole, you're _not_ going down there, and that's final." He spoke in a stern voice; he wasn't going to endanger her without reason.

She folded her arms across her chest, looking down at the floor. She lifted up her head, and a devious smile spread across her lips. "Wanna bet?" Without warning she jumped into the pipe, and out of sight.

Tom swore under his breath, and jumped in after her. What was wrong with her? She had never disobeyed a direct order from him, _ever_. He began rushing downward, into a confined, black abyss. The pipe began to level out, and Tom shot out of the end, landing on the squishy wet ground.

"What the _bloody _hell did I just say?!" Tom rose to his feet, just able to make out Nicole's silhouette in the darkness. "_Lumos!_" He yelled angrily as his wand emitted light from the tip.

"_Lumos_," Nicole muttered, following suit. "I couldn't just let you roam around here risking your life!" She countered.

"But I'm _not _risking my life!_ I'm_ the heir of Slytherin! Or haven't you been paying attention? The basilisk won't harm _me_!" He began pacing back and forth, why couldn't she have just stayed behind? Things would have been so much simpler had he been there alone. Nicole gave an impatient sigh. "We're going back." He looked over at the pipes, wondering how exactly they would.

"What?!" Nicole looked at him in disbelief. "You've been searching for the chamber for _five years_ and now you want to leave?" She shook her head. "You're being completely ridiculous!"

"Oh, _I'm_ being ridiculous? You're the one who jumped right into a death trap!" Tom stopped standing directly in front of her.

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to help!" She folded her arms defiantly.

"Help? _Help?_ Is that what you call it? You're going to get yourself killed!" He began to pace again. "Damn it Nicole!"

He looked at the pipe that had lead them here, there didn't seem to be a way back up. He looked forward, even with their wands it was difficult to see what exactly laid ahead.

"I have to go foreword," he looked up at her, still angered by what she had done.

"I'm going with you," she stepped forward and he gave her a threatening glare.

After a moment his expression softened. "Stay close then," he responded, he couldn't leave her alone, not knowing where the basilisk might be lurking. He took her hand with his left, holding his wand steady in his right. He was still fuming, first she kept her involvement with that Benny character a secret and now she was openly disobeying him. Why was she so dead set on driving him mad? Did she get some sort of kick out of it?

Nicole seemed to be reading his mind when she said, "I'm sorry, I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

Tom couldn't deal with this right now, he needed to stay alert, and attentive in case the basilisk was anywhere near. He gave a noncommittal grunt and continued to walk deeper and deeper into the tunnel that lied ahead of them.

Silence fell between the two, it seemed like an eternity before the tunnel came to and end. They saw a solid wall ahead; there were two entwined serpents with emerald eyes carved in the center.

"_I am Slytherin's heir_," Tom hissed at the carvings. The serpents separated from one another, as the walls opened. He walked forward, Nicole squeezed his hand.

A long, dimly lit chamber came into view. They moved past what appeared to be stone pillars, Tom's excitement grew. As they pasted the last set of pillars Tom observed an impressively large statue of a man.

"Salazar Slytherin," he stated, stepping closer.

Nicole looked from side to side, suddenly quite anxious. "Where is it?"

He too looked around, seeing nothing, not even a hint of life existed within the chamber. "Perhaps," he reasoned, "It needs to be summoned."

He visualized a snake in his mind. Loudly and clearly he spoke. "_I am the heir of Slytherin, reveal yourself!_"

The stone mouth of Salazar Slytherin began to open, wider and wider, Tom could here something stirring within it.

Nicole leaned closely against Tom who stared intently at Salazar's gapping hole of a mouth. "Close your eyes," he looked over at Nicole, and thankfully she obeyed. He too averted his eyes away from Salazar's statue.

Something quite large hit the floor, and began to hiss threateningly.

"_Master's brought me a snack._"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The snake slithered closer, its tongue dangerously close to Nicole's cheek. "_You will not harm her_," Tom began in a hiss.

The basilisk recoiled. "_It is your mate then._"

Tom resisted the urge to look it in the eyes. He gave a look of confusion. Nicole looked up at him. "What is it saying?" She sounded fearful.

He did not respond to her, instead he spoke again to the basilisk. "_Yes_," he stated uncertainly.

The basilisk's eyes flickered. "_I have never seen a woman before._"

"_Her name is Nicole,_" Tom was a bit calmer now.

The basilisk seemed to nod. "_Why does she not speak to me?_" it inquired in a cold, raspy voice. Nicole clung more tightly to Tom.

Tom looked down at her. "_She doesn't speak parseltongue._"

"_No? How unfortunate, very unfortunate._" It slithered again towards her. "_Do I frighten her?_"

Tom spoke again. "_Yes._"

The basilisk emitted something that sounded a tad bit like a chuckle. "_Mhmm, if you would my master. What year is this year?_"

"_Nineteen forty three_," Tom replied, a feeling of satisfaction arose when the beast called him 'master'.

If the basilisk had eyelids, no doubt its eyes would have widened. "_So long! So very long! So much time spent here master, so much. I thought I might turn to ash and be gone before a descendent of Salazar did arrive. Lonely days these have been since his departure, the friends I managed; the garden snakes, the occasional wandering black snake, all have passed master._" Nicole whimpered, and Tom shushed her softy. "_Tell me if it pleases you master, need muggleborns and filth be purged? I am eager to assist. What wonders wait outside these walls…_"

Tom put up his hand. "_No!_" he spoke in a clear, firm voice. "_I can't risk exposure. Not yet._"

The basilisk nodded. "_Waited hundreds of years master. If more time is what you ask, I shall oblige. My years are running short I must warn. Another three hundred years and I will be released from my mortal coil, into the Earth, master._"

"_Your years will not be spent wallowing here, I assure you basilisk. I ask only months until I can form a plan._" Tom hissed.

"_Very well master, and if it does please you, if it does not then never the matter, twas Salazar who named me. Lucan, master._" The basilisk hissed.

"_Lucan then_," Tom began. "_We must leave the Chamber_."

"_I shall be honored master, to escort you and your mate above._"

Tom turned to Nicole. "It's all right. He won't harm you." Nicole looked up at him uncertainly. "We need him to exit the chamber, avert your eyes and climb on his back." She looked shocked at the suggestion, but did as he requested, and he followed suit.

The basilisk was surprisingly quick and agile. It moved through the debris with ease, heading towards the pipe they'd fallen down from, and began slithering up it, its scales seemed to grip themselves to the metal. Tom was still in awe of his discovery. What a magnificent creature Lucan was.

It slid onto the cold hard lavatory floor, glancing thoughtfully at its dimly lit surroundings. Tom and Nicole dismounted. "_You must leave, return to the Chamber. I will come to summon you when the need arises._" Tom ordered, and Lucan began to slither back towards the Chamber.

Nicole gave a sigh of relief when Lucan's body had disappeared from sight. "How are we going to close it?" she asked, gesturing towards the opening after a moment of silence.

Tom looked at it, concentrated intently and hissed "_Close_." The sinks began to reposition themselves, and he gave a look of smugness.

"Well," Nicole began, still in shock, her voice shaky. "I suppose that take's care of that."

Tom turned to her, walking towards. "Indeed."

"So…" she started nonchalantly. "What did it say?"

"He, Lucan actually." Tom corrected her.

"So what did Lucan say?" Nicole asked again in anticipation.

Tom's lips curled into a devious smile. "It's quite late, we should return to our dormitories.

Nicole's eye's widened. "Tom!"

Tom walked further towards her. "Keep your voice down," he whispered.

She was visibly frustrated. "What did he say?" she repeated yet again in an anxious whisper.

"There will be time for that later," he was enjoying himself a bit too much.

She eyed him, but her glare had no effect. "Fine then," she muttered, and pointed her finger up towards his face. "But you _will_ tell me." Tom concealed a grin. The two turned towards the door, and it swung open softly.

They kissed one another goodbye and headed towards their separate dormitories. Nicole knocked on the painting that sealed the common room lightly. The robust woman lifted an eyelid. "Password?"

"Snidget," she muttered, and the painting flung open. She thought surely all would be in bed by now, it was nearing midnight. However, a rather large figure was crouching on his knees under an armchair.

"Here Aragog," the figure whispered in a rather boyish voice for one so large.

"Rubeus?" Nicole asked curiously, stepping forward.

The figure jumped suddenly, hitting its head. The figure stood and it was in fact, Rubeus Hagrid. "Nicole," he began looking quite nervous. "What're ye doin' up so late?" He patted down his hair with his large hands, his eyes moved shiftily about.

"Oh," Nicole laughed trying to give herself time to make up a good excuse. "I, um, I was in the kitchens. You see one of the house elves wanted to talk to me, and I tried them earlier today and they were busy with dinner and then I forgot and I didn't want them to you know, think I didn't care, so that's where I was." She sighed, wondering whether or not Rubeus would believe her.

Rubeus scratched his chin. "Oh," he nodded in understanding.

Nicole decided to change the subject. "What about you?"

Rubeus gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I erm, I lost somfin."

Nicole walked a bit closer. "Aragog?" she suggested.

Rubeus looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Yeah, err, it's nothin' important."

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "I could help you look for it if you like."

Rubeus shook his head. "No, I'll err, I'll find it."

She eyed him suspiciously. Rubeus never was a very accomplished liar. However she was far to tired to interrogate him. She wasn't exactly in the best position either. "Okay then," she gave a half smile and headed towards the stairs. She turned her head and saw Rubeus back to fumbling around the common room. She made a mental note of this, it might just prove to come in handy later.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

It was that time of year again, Tom's favorite time actually. It was Christmas vacation. Now, Tom wasn't much of a fan of Christmas itself, however the vast majority of the school had left to stay with their families, making it much less of a hassle to continue onward with his plans. His birthday was approaching as well; he would be sixteen on the last day of December. This didn't mean very much to him; it wasn't until his seventeenth birthday, when he would be deemed an adult would he find cause for any celebration.

He had spoken with Lucan the basilisk twice since his first encounter. He had decided to release him soon after vacation had ended. He thought a scare tactic was best, at first. Many had heard tales of the Chamber of Secrets, and the mere thought of it being opened might be enough to scare away some of the 'impure' witches and wizards.

It wasn't as though the thought of murder had particularly bothered him; in fact he would like nothing more than to rid the school of mudbloods in a more permanent fashion. However, he never before killed a human, and wished to save that honor for his father, whom he planned on visiting over the summer.

He hadn't told Nicole of his plans, though seeing as she had already killed her father, she would surely understand. There were just some things he needed to keep to himself and himself alone. This also pertained to his conversations with the basilisk. Granted he _had_ told her of his most recent encounters, he was always sparse on details.

She seemed rather sympathetic to the plights and causes of others, regardless of their blood status. He was worried she would be blind to the bigger picture when informed the lives of 'innocent' people were at stake.

It was Christmas Eve. Tom stared blankly into the roaring fire of the Slytherin common room. Only one other boy was present, a mousy looking boy named Kaiser Selwyn. Apparently his parents went on vacation to the Caribbean Islands to 'reconnect' with one another, and Kaiser had missed out on an invitation. He sat there quietly, twiddling his thumbs, looking over at Tom every few moments as if he expected him to do something interesting.

Tom was slightly annoyed by this, but said nothing. He looked over at a rather large, gaudy Christmas tree near the fireplace, and had the sudden urge to send to up in flames. What was the point of a tree anyway? One could just as easily place their gifts on a counter, even a chair. _Gifts._ Tom almost laughed. He seldom received gifts. Before Hogwarts the only presents he ever received were new pairs of shoes provided by the orphanage. You always got a new pair shoes on Christmas; problem was they wore out before summer and you were left with shabby shoes for half the year.

Nicole had never gotten him Christmas presents, she was always tight where money was concerned and bought him a present on his birthday instead which was just days later. She couldn't afford both. It was only the year before last had he begun to receive gifts from his followers. Mostly they gave him money, but on occasion they purchased wand polisher or something equally useless. He never considered them gifts, more like offerings.

He looked over at Kaiser who immediately averted his eyes. He couldn't stand him for much longer. He got up from his chair, and headed towards his dormitory, which was now empty. Kaiser's eyes seemed to follow him as he walked.

He changed into his pajamas, and climbed into his bed. He wasn't really that tired, but he knew he would be expected to rise early the next morning and fake cheer. It took him a good while to finally fall asleep, and when he awoke it was light out. The sun blared through his window and he squinted his eyes closing the curtain.

He dressed and headed downstairs. Kaiser was nowhere to be found, which was a relief. He found his presence the other night quite bothersome. No one else was there either. They were probably in the Great Hall eating breakfast, wrapping paper littered the floor.

Tom looked under the tree, to see if any packages remained unopened. There were three in his name. The first was from the orphanage, and surprise, it was another pair of shoes. Tom looked at them with disgust and tossed them aside. The second was signed from several of his followers, and inside it contained a large amount of galleons. The third however had no apparent sender. It was small, wrapped in a rather plain paper. Tom assumed it was a book, opening it carefully, mildly curious.

A rather nondescript book came out. He picked it up, and opened it. The pages were blank, it was a diary. There was a note scribbled on a piece of parchment placed inside the first page. He began to read it.

_Tom, _

_I thought about waiting until your birthday, but thought I might give you a Christmas gift for once instead. It isn't much; I picked it up on Vauxall Road over the summer. Suppose I thought you could use something to write down your thoughts. Could be useful, never could get into them myself. You don't have to keep it if you don't like, I won't be offended, okay maybe just a little. _

The note wasn't signed, but he knew in an instant exactly who it was from. He looked over at the diary again, wondering what exactly he would do with such a thing. Still, it was something new. He slipped the diary into his robes and made his way toward the Great Hall.

There were a handful of students who decided to stay home for the holidays. The Great Hall had only one table set out; the teachers were in deep conversation near the end over something about the ministry, the Ravenclaws sat clumped together rather quietly, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sat opposite each other. He saw Nicole conversing lightly with Rubeus and a petite looking third year who was complaining about having to stay in the castle.

It was a wonder how she could endure such mindless banter. He himself sat near the end of the table, wanting to be as far away from Professor Dumbledore as possible. A few feet away from him were a couple of Slytherins who hadn't appeared to take notice of him, which he was thankful for.

He began to load his plate, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Kaiser again, staring up at him. He tried to ignore this. When his followers returned perhaps he'd order them to shove his head down a toilet, but for now, he was hungry.

He finished eating rather quickly. He felt Kaiser's eyes on him all throughout his breakfast and thought it was best to take his leave. He headed towards the library muttering to himself. "Who does that prat think he is anyway?" It wasn't as if Tom weren't intimidating enough. He thought that would be enough to keep other students eyes away from his. He sat down rubbing his temples. The librarian was in the Great Hall with the teachers, so he was alone, but not for long.

Any minute now Nicole would come waltzing in behind him. He expected this; it was why he went there. It might have taken a few more minutes than Tom had expected, but there she was, approaching him slowly and looking a bit anxious.

She bit her lip and he made no apparent gestures. Her face dropped. "You hate it," she sighed, clearly disappointed with herself.

"I—" Tom began to refute this, but was interrupted.

"I mean I just didn't know what to get you. I was planning on going to Hogsmeade but I didn't see anything that said 'buy me'. And you know, looking back at it I suppose—"

It was Tom who interrupted her this time. "Nicole."

She turned to him looking a bit confused. "What?"

He walked towards her, taking out the diary from his robes. "I like it."

Nicole raised a brow. "Really?"

He resisted the urge to laugh. "Really." He put the diary back into his robes. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh no?"

He shook his head, and looked into the distance to see if anyone was coming. "I've decided, after break."

Nicole knew exactly what he was referring to. "Are you sure?" He nodded; a half smile appeared on his face.

She wet her lips and averted his eyes, as though she was mulling something over. He looked mildly concerned. "Something the matter?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "No, nothing's the matter." Now Nicole was usually a fair liar, but it was obvious she wasn't being entirely truthful.

Tom gave a sigh, "You're upset, aren't you?" He was beginning to think he shouldn't have told her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not _upset_. I just, I want you to be happy. Whatever that means." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He nodded, looking back at her as she left.

The rest of the winter holidays went by rather quickly. He spent the evening of his birthday in the kitchens with Nicole where the house elves brought a huge, decadent cake (less of a fraction of which was actually eaten). Nicole was still avoiding bringing up his plans to open the chamber, and there was a sense of awkwardness between them.

Tom decided to ignore this. He had gotten too far, spent too much time dedicating himself to the chamber. Whatever Nicole was going through it could wait.

When the holidays did end, and the students returned to the castle there was a general buzzing in the air. It seemed no matter whatever corner he turned he could hear someone laughing or see someone smiling. It almost made him want to smile himself. Not because he generally enjoyed other's happiness but because he was going to have the intense pleasure of taking it away from them.

It was nearing one o'clock in the morning in mid January when Tom entered the girl's bathroom yet again. He called Lucan from the large pipe he'd originally fallen into. Lucan had been waiting near the base of the large pipe most hours of the day, quite excited at the possibility of freedom to roam the castle. He heard Tom, just barely, and began to slither upwards towards the bathroom to receive instructions.

"_Master_," Lucan hissed, bowing his head, a learned reflex for having a lethal gaze.

"_Lucan, your time has come to explore the castle, but you must not be found_," Tom commanded. The basilisk nodded. "_Oh, and do try not to kill anyone, mudblood or otherwise. You'll have time for that later._"

"_I shall shield my eyes. But why, if you should be kind enough to indulge me my master, bring me here if I am to not wreak any sort of havoc?_" Lucan was rather polite for such a terrifying monster, it was off-putting really.

"_I said you weren't to kill yet Lucan, you will however paralyze._" Tom spoke softly, rather smug with himself for doing some more library research on basilisks.

"_Trickier then, but I assure you master, I am up to the challenge you have presented. Who is the target?_" It may have been a trick of the light, but it looked as though Lucan were smiling.

"_It needn't be anyone in particular. Though make sure it's a mudblood, or a halfblood at the very least. Stay away from Slytherin students for good measure,_" Tom enjoyed handing out these demands, and felt quite comfortable. "_And do not harm Nicole in any manner whatsoever, do you understand?_"

"_I shall not harm your mate_."

Tom raised a brow. That word seemed to bother him, though he wasn't quite sure why. He began towards the exit, knowing the basilisk could command the opening closed just as he could. Still, it wouldn't hurt to reiterate. "_Stay hidden_." With that, he left the lavatory. Exactly where to, Lucan couldn't be certain.

The basilisk stretched himself across the floor, seeming to revel in this newfound freedom. Perhaps, when all was said and done he would be allowed a look at the outdoors. From what he'd heard from other snakes, it was quite pleasant. Lucan wasn't vicious in nature, in fact after hundreds of years worth of self reflection he considered himself more a pacifist. He was, however bound by ancient magic to serve the heir of Slytherin in anyway they deemed fit.

He accepted this; in fact he quite liked Tom. So it was of very little moral consequence to him what he was about to do, it was after all his _job_. He began slithering through the pipes, thinking of a way to insure a body to see his reflection.

The answer came rather quickly. He was in the pipes after all. He decided to head towards one of the fourth floor bathrooms, rather than the one which he'd been acquainted with. There was a large opening underneath one of the toilets, which he disconnected with ease. What was difficult for Lucan however, being so large in size, was to fit through. It was tight, and rather uncomfortable. The smell wasn't too pleasant either. He'd have to remember to clean himself.

He headed towards all the taps, turning on each one with his head, turning on each one. Even with all the taps on, it seemed it would take far too long to provide enough water for one to see a reflection. Suddenly, he heard a noise, and darted towards the toilet, trying to fit himself back inside.

The door flung open, and two students entered. One was a girl, giggling slightly. "Travis, we can't, this is the girl's—" She turned to the faucets, which were all on. "What's—"

Travis looked at them dumbfounded, and went over to turn them off. This was Lucan's chance to prove himself. Two for one, his master would praise him, or at the very least be pleased. He began to slither out behind them, his eyes shown brightly into the mirror. The girl looked up into it, her face frozen with terror as she followed the scales of the body towards the head, involuntarily, and dropped to the floor.

"Probably just a prankster," Travis began, turning off the last tap. He heard a thump behind him, and looked up into the mirror as well, glancing into a pair of bright yellow eyes, and he too fell to the floor. The basilisk crawled back under the toilet, reconnecting it carefully, and slid back down into the depths of the chamber to receive judgment from his master.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Idiot!" Tom yelled angrily, knocking over his nightstand. He began to pace back and forth, his breathing was heavy. Cygnus and Abraxas looked quite fearful. "How could he _possibly _think it was just some student with advanced knowledge in paralyzing agents, _how_?" He swore under his breath and continued pacing. Travis Baker and Olivia Hoffman's bodies were found in the fourth floor girl's lavatory a couple of days ago. Both of which were mudbloods. _Mudbloods_. Had he scared anyone, anyone at all?

"He isn't the brightest Headmaster, is he?" Cygnus asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Tom glared at him intently. "That was a rhetorical question I hope," he countered in a cold, unforgiving voice.

Cygnus gulped. "Yeah, um, rhetorical," he gave a nervous chuckle.

Tom walked out the door of the dormitory in one swift motion. He couldn't be bothered by his followers' idiocy any longer.

Cygnus turned to Abraxas confused. "What does rhetorical mean?" Abraxas just shook his head with clear distain.

Tom headed towards the kitchens, he was growing impatient. Things weren't going exactly as planned. Even worse, Dumbledore had been keeping a more watchful eye over him since the event transpired. If only he were as clueless as Headmaster Dippet.

He tickled the pear, entering to see if Benny was present. It was a dangerous move on his part. He didn't particularly trust Benny, but he couldn't confront Nicole, she seemed to be distancing herself from him.

He looked around; Benny was nowhere to be seen. He headed towards one of the house elves. "Is Benny here?" He asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. The little house elf shook its head. He sighed in frustration. What was that house elf's name? The one Benny had told him to contact? He looked back at the house elf. "What about Catter?" He asked suddenly.

The house elf looked at him baffled. "There's no Catter here Mister Riddle."

Tom gritted his teeth. "What was his name?" He asked aloud. "Catter, Crater, Kanker, Calder…"

The house elf's eyes widened. "K-Kanker, Mister Riddle?" it asked stunned.

Tom scratched his head. "Yes, yes. That was it. Kanker. Where can I find him?"

The house elf shifted uncomfortably. "Kanker isn't a good house elf Mister. Kanker is a bad bad house elf." He shook his finger at his left side as if Kanker was there to be scolded.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, a very bad house elf. Where is he?"

The house elf bit its lip. "Kanker is in his cupboard."

Tom raised a brow. "His cupboard?"

The house elf nodded to him, motioning for him to follow. He revealed to Tom a set of stairs that went further into the depths of the castle. About twenty steps in, he saw a small door. The house elf knocked on it three times. Tom heard a loud grunting sound from behind the door. The door creaked open revealing quite a gruesome sight.

There stood who Tom assumed to be Kanker, an ancient looking house elf with yellow eyes, long jagged finger nails, and as Benny described, a large chunk taken out of one of his ears. "SCRUFFY!" He screamed in a raspy voice, his nose wrinkled as though he smelled something quite unpleasant. "No VISITORS!" He shouted again, accompanied this time with a growl.

The house elf called Scruffy shook. "M-mister Riddle wants to see you," he stuttered.

Kanker looked over at Tom, seeming to size him up. "Hmph." He looked over at Scruffy. "Go! Leave me alone you stupid _maggot_." He pointed his finger and Scruffy scurried off. Tom stood his ground. Kanker stared up at him, going back into his cupboard. "Ya comin' in err not boy?!" He yelled, and Tom looked at the creature in distain. He wasn't one to be talked down to. Still, he was running out of options. He crawled into the cupboard, which as is turns out wasn't a cupboard at all. It was the size of his dormitory, and just as tall as well. He saw what looked like a large potato sack; covered with frumpy looking rugs not unlike the one he had seen in Benny's come and go room.

Pictures and books littered the place. Newspaper clippings were strewn about everywhere. Kanker sat himself on the potato sack, giving a moan as he got himself comfortable. It was a wonder how he was still alive. "So, boy, why have you trespassed into my home, eh?"

Tom made a face. "You invited me," he replied.

Kanker scratched his head. "I did? Ah, I did! I remember." He shook his head. "What do you want?"

Tom sighed, he decided to be honest. It weren't as though this Kanker would likely remember any of this anyway. "I want to scare away the mudbloods from this school." He put it incredibly bluntly.

Kanker smiled a three toothed smile. "Muddy, muddy, mudbloods!" He chuckled, a chuckle that was hard to distinguish from a cough. "Yes, yes the _mudbloods_. Filthy creatures. My masters, _murder, murder, murder_. All of 'em. Filthy cows, disease ridden maggots!" He spoke with great enthusiasm.

Tom nodded uncertainly. "Yes," he tried to gather his thoughts. "So, Benny told me if I needed to contact him I should talk to—"

"Benny, the madman?" Kanker inquired thoughtfully. Tom nodded. "Benny then, very mad that one, yes. I know him. But you don't want him. No, _Mister _Riddle," he gave another cackle.

Tom was growing bothered by this creature. "And what, pray tell, do you think I want?"

"Ohh, '_pray tell_', '_pray tell_'," he mocked. "To old for _thinking _Mister Riddle. I _know_." He grinned again. "I know who_ you_ are."

Tom had half a mind to wring this thing's neck, but kept his composure just barely. Kanker stood, and turned his back to face the wall covered in moving pictures and excerpts from novels. "_Tom_ wants to make a statement; _Tom_ wants to scare away all the muddy mudbloods, _Voldemort _wants the world to know of his greatness."

Tom's eyes widened. "How did you—"

Kanker held his hand out. "Your lovely, she betrayed you," he began. "Left you all alone, no where to turn to, so you come here. A message, I shall give them as message, all of them. You needn't worry."

Tom didn't know what Kanker was going on about, Nicole hadn't betrayed him, she was just less receptive than normal. It wouldn't come of anything. Unless she was the one who revealed to Kanker his other name, but that was impossible. "What sort of message?"

Kanker looked towards him. "They _shall _know of your greatness." There was a silence between the two of them for a moment. Kanker's eyes seemed to glaze over; he looked up at Tom, his face contorted. "No VISITORS!" He stamped his feet. Tom gave a look of disgust. He had gotten nowhere with Kanker. It would have helped if Benny had mentioned the fact the he was psychotic. He crawled out from the cupboard; the door was slammed behind him. He patted his robes, going up the stairs in an even worse mood than before, returning to his dormitory.

The next morning he awoke, Professor Slughorn had knocked on his door. Cygnus rubbed his eyes groggily. "What?" Abraxas yawned and Tom stared intently at Professor Slughorn who had never, as far as he knew entered their dormitory before.

He looked fearful, and dreadfully tired. "Dress yourselves, I'm to escort all of you to the Great Hall in thirty minutes."

Cygnus laughed. "Escort us? Why?"

Slughorn was sweaty and uncomfortable. "Just get dressed already!" He yelled in a stressed voice.

They did as they were told; Professor Slughorn had never acted so strangely. They went down to the common room where all of the other Slytherin students stood confused and uncertain. Through the crowd he saw Kaiser again, looking pointedly at him. Slughorn stood before them, "Right, well everyone stick close to me, then." He said, giving an unconvincing smile.

The doorway opened and the students began filing through. Was this Tom's doing? Had Dippet somehow become the wiser? He pondered this as they walked towards the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were already seated, whispering between one another. The Gryffindors were just being seated. He looked over at Nicole who looked at him as though he'd been struck with the plague.

After the Slytherins seated themselves, a pale face Dippet stepped forward, his voice shaky. "Though I do not wish to instill panic, I feel it best for your information to come from myself, rather than the perhaps distorted views of your fellow students." Tom suddenly became incredibly interested. "Last night, all our roosters and hens in Hogwarts' possession were slaughtered, and a message was written upon the entrance to the school claiming that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed, been opened." There were gasps from the crowd of students.

Tom tilted his head slightly. Had Kanker been the one behind all this? He had clearly underestimated him. "Now, now, settle down, settle down. There have been many recorded instances of attempting to find said chamber, and still no one has ever come across it. It is believed to be rumor and nothing else. Whoever is behind this is most likely an imitator." Headmaster Dippet was gradually regaining confidence. "We _will _find them. Until then, we have taken extra precautions for your safety. No one will be allowed out of their respective common rooms past eight o'clock, and all must be in their dormitories at nine." At this he heard a great deal of moaning.

"You will be escorted by a teacher to and from your classes. At no time are you to be alone in an unsupervised area. Any suspicious activity that takes place must be reported _immediately_." He gave a deep sigh. "Muggleborn students should take extra precautions." He looked throughout the crowd. It was unlikely he helped in avoiding panic. "I have informed each of your parents or legal guardians of these events and it is entirely possible some of them may wish for you to return home."

Uneasiness filled the air immediately after Headmaster Dippet's speech. Rubeus seemed even more nervous than usual.

Nicole took notice of this, though seeing as they were seated four or five seats away from one another, she decided not to talk to him about it until they returned to their common room.

It was rather tedious. The removal of the students from the Great Hall took what seemed to be an eternity. There was head counting, and students were beginning to show much impatience with their Heads of House. When they all were finally settled in their respective common rooms they were forced to await another Professor to escort them to their classes.

The day was long, and full of whispers, fear, and curiosity surrounding what Armando Dippet had said. No one in the Gryffindor house seemed to know exactly what had been written on the entrance.

At last, night fall came over the castle. Professor Dumbledore was keeping a watchful eye over his students in the common room, which seemed to perturb most as they retreated to their dormitories well before nine o'clock, likely to continue gossiping uninterrupted.

It was around eight thirty, and Professor Dumbledore, seeing only Rubeus and Nicole left in the common room took his leave to his own room for the evening. Headmaster Dippet was dependent on him for protective methods for the school, and seeing no harm in leaving the two of them alone, the Professor retired.

Nicole saw him leave over one of her books and sighed in relief. She thought he'd never leave. She quite liked Professor Dumbledore, but whenever he was around she felt vulnerable, more likely to give into the temptation of betraying Tom's secret.

But she could never do this. Though she disagreed with Tom's methods, she loved him, and couldn't bear to see anything bad happen to him. It was her selfish need of Tom that caused her to ignore his wrongdoings. She didn't wish to dwell on her moral dilemma any longer, and shifted her interests towards better understanding Rubeus.

"Did you lose it again?" She asked softly. Rubeus looked over at her confused. She smiled. "Aragog," she inquired just above a whisper.

He looked down at the floor, averting her eyes. "Err, no. I didn't lose 'em."

Nicole looked slightly surprised. "Him? You never mentioned it was a him before," she stared at him, generally interested.

Rubeus looked up at her. "I shouldn't a said that," he muttered.

"Why not? What is he? A cat? A rat?" She was thoughtful for a moment. "A snake?"

Rubeus shook his head, and looked around to see if they were really alone. "Ye promise you won't tell anybody?"

Nicole was slightly put off by this, but she nodded anyway. "I promise Rubeus, I won't tell anyone."

He scratched his head. "Err, well… Aragog, he's erm, he's a spider."

"A spider? Rubeus why can't I tell anyone you have a spider?"

Rubeus bit his lip, and resisted the urge to grin. "He's not jus' a spider, he's an acromantula."

Nicole wrinkled her nose in confusion. "An acromantula? I think I've heard of those before…" she sighed. "I just can't think of where."

Rubeus' eyes brightened. "Ye have, have ya?" He gave a genuine smile. "They're fascinatin' creatures, 'em acromantulas. They can talk, right intelligent too, 'en they grow really big," he stopped on that last part. "Aragog, he's jus' a baby. He's only a little fella. When he grows big enough, I'm gunna release 'im, into der Forbidden Forest."

She shook her head. "Rubeus, if you were to tell Professor Dumbledore I'm sure he'd help you relocate Aragog."

His smile faded. "I can' do that."

"Why not?"

Rubeus looked down. "Cause they migh' think Aragog's the beast."

Nicole looked at him uncertainly. "The beast?"

"The Chamber's suppose ta have a beast, but 'is not Aragog, I'll tell you that!" He remarked, clearly appalled by the idea.

Nicole smiled. "I believe you Rubeus." She got up from her chair, heading towards her dormitory.

"Yer not gonna tell nobody, right?" He asked again, and Nicole looked behind him.

"Nary a soul," she replied giving a light laugh.


	17. Chapter 16

**Note:** So, it's been two months and I haven't posted a thing. I've been slacking, but not without reason. I've had a lot on my plate lately, wouldn't really care to elaborate. Fell as though I might be getting back in the swing of things. I won't keep you waiting to much longer for another update, promise.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

The attacks were increasing. Twelve more students had been paralyzed, dozens sent home to their parents, most of them muggleborns. The end of the school year was approaching and the teachers were all on edge. The Herbology teacher had managed to grow enough mandrakes to reverse the effects of the now fourteen students, but the potion would take a few days.

The security measures taken were never tighter, though Tom was still able to communicate with Lucan the basilisk through the pipes. It was becoming increasingly difficult the past few weeks. Professor Dumbledore had been watching him like a hawk, and Kaiser's eyes seemed to follow him wherever he went. Worse he hadn't spoken to Nicole since the first victims were attacked; he feared he might have lost her.

It was becoming too risky to repeat the attacks under these circumstances. He would have to contact the basilisk in person. He decided to skip lunch in the Great Hall, heading straight for the girl's lavatory. It was seemingly empty, and he stepped forward.

"_I am the heir of Slytherin_," he hissed, and the sinks began to move yet again. There was a soft hissing sound that came from inside the pipe, more like a crooning sound. The basilisk slithered toward him, its eyes towards the ground. "_You summoned me master?_"

Tom gave a glimmer of a smile. After all these months he still hadn't groan tired of being addressed as 'master'. "_Yes. I've come to say goodbye to you more or less._" He hissed.

There was a noise coming from one of the stalls, and they both turned. The basilisk went towards it curious. The stall opened revealing a girl in Ravenclaw robes and glasses, she was in tears. Tom nodded to the basilisk. "_Kill it._"

"This is the girl's bathroom. Go awa—"She looked up into the golden eyes of the basilisk and froze, falling dead onto the toilet.

Tom walked towards, his eyes widened. "_Well…_" he began looking down at the deceased Ravenclaw. "_I was rather hoping to avoid that._"

The basilisk turned towards him, keeping its head down. "_You are displeased?_"

Tom looked concerned. "_It will raise heads, that's to be certain._" He shook his head. He was hoping desperately his father would be his first murder. However he could go on with making his first horcrux now, he was a step closer to immortality, he could practically feel it. He turned his attention back to the basilisk. "_You have served me well Lucan. You must return to the Chamber of Secrets, and remain there._"

Lucan nodded. "_If it pleases you master,_" the snake sulked back towards the large pipe and disappeared into it. In all honesty, he was quite disappointed. He hadn't even been outside of the castle. Perhaps his day would come when a new heir would arrive, he could breathe in fresh air, witness a sunrise. Or perhaps he would _never_ see outside the castle walls and would die without ever achieving any semblance of freedom. He felt he really didn't have much say in the matter.

When Tom had closed the Chamber, for good this time, he turned again to the Ravenclaw girl's dead body, swearing at himself. This shouldn't have happened like this. He was angry, angry at the girl for being there, for opening the stall. She had deprived him an extra ounce of pleasure that would come with disposing of him muggle father. "I hope you're at least a mudblood." He replied looking down at her with disgust.

He couldn't leave quickly enough. He didn't need the body to make a horcrux. He had already, though indirectly killed, which would suffice on its own. He headed towards the door, opening it to find Kaiser standing right in front of him. He jumped back, surprised by this. "_You._ What are you doing here?" Tom demanded instantly. Kaiser simply continued to stare. "I asked you a question," he remarked in a much colder, controlled voice.

"I followed you," he stated. Tom had never heard him speak before. His voice was oddly deep for someone so small.

Tom raised his wand towards the boy. "I should kill you where you stand." Though menacing, he was nervous. Kaiser had discovered him at the scene of the first death to come from the attacks. They could hang him for this, or more likely sentence him to life in Azkaban.

Kaiser averted his eyes. "I don't wish to expose you," he looked up, seeming quite nervous himself.

Tom gave a laugh. "Expose me for _what_ exactly?"

Kaiser continued onward, as if he had not just been interrupted. "I admire you. I've heard of your aims to eliminate the impure from Hogwarts. I wish to join you."

"Where did you hear such things?" Tom asked, his anger now outweighing his fear of being caught.

Kaiser lowered his head. "I overheard you talking to Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy." He shifted uncomfortably. "I heard you, now, from outside the lavatory." He looked up at him. "You're a parselmouth."

Tom's eyes flickered. Could he keep nothing quiet? Where had this little prat come from, anyhow? He, who prized himself in keeping secrets was moments away from having himself exposed, hung out to dry, taken away by those horrid beasts called Dementors. Kaiser would know, he would know when they found the body, he couldn't hide it. His head was swimming. _No, this can't be the end. I've worked too hard, and too long for it to all go to waste now. _

Should he kill him? Here and now? Quick and clean, be done with the matter? But he couldn't, he would become suspect in their murders, his wand would be checked for prior spells. Maybe if he took _his_ wand and made it look like suicide… No, that wouldn't do either.

A loud coughing noise took him away from his thoughts. "You don't have to kill me," Kaiser replied curtly.

Tom hated being told what to do, especially when he was under pressure. "Why shouldn't I?" he spat, his wand pressed against Kaiser's throat.

Kaiser remained eerily calm. "I only wish to help you." There was a pause. Tom most certainly couldn't trust him, but he didn't see any other options. Tom felt a drop of sweat fall from his face.

Kaiser smiled. "It's killed, hasn't it?" he asked. Tom remained silent, still trying to sort out what he was going to do. "The beast, know it's a snake, dunno what kind," Kaiser said thoughtfully. "I won't tell anyone," Kaiser looked up, shaking. Tom could see Kaiser wasn't sure what he was going to do either.

Tom lowered his wand. He had made his decision, there was no other option. "Tell a soul what has transpired here tonight…" he began in a cold, voice, his eyes fixed upon Kaiser's. "And I shall do worse than kill you. Whether dead, or in Azkaban, trust my followers will find you, and make you suffer beyond comprehension." He awaited some sort of response from Kaiser who had forced himself to nod. "Good," Tom gave a menacing smile, his muscles relaxing. He could control this boy, if anyone could, Voldemort could.

He and Kaiser walked back towards the dungeons, neither speaking a word to one another. Kaiser muttered the password "_Hippogriff feathers_," and they each retreated to their separate dormitories. Tom did not rest that night, if anything were to go wrong, anything at all, he'd be finished. His hands were at the mercy of someone else, a feeling he hoped he would never again have to endure. He couldn't control the overwhelming panic that had taken him in the girl's lavatory. He sat there, under his covers, his eyes open, staring at the ceiling hoping half heartedly for some sort of solution.

At some point in the night Tom must have fallen asleep, for he was suddenly being shaken awake quite violently. "Tom! Tom!"

"Get off me!" He yelled quite forcefully, taking his wand from his bedside table. He looked to see Abraxas backing away cautiously, wiggling in a nervous fashion as though he were bursting to tell him something. "Well?" He said impatiently.

"A mudblood, she's been killed," Abraxas spoke not with pity, or with anything that could be described as joy, but what appeared to be fear.

Tom did not answer, merely got up from his bed, his eyes not moving from Abraxas. "Anything else?"

Abraxas looked taken aback by this, and shifted uncomfortably. "We're supposed to get dressed, and head towards the grand hall. The Headmaster has an announcement to make."

Tom nodded, getting dressed in a rather hurried manner. He could hear scuffling and panic from outside his dormitory. _Really._ He thought to himself. The way some lost their heads in such situations, it was pathetic.

Tom followed Abraxas, Cygnus, and a boy called Alan Nott to the Slytherin common room. Pale faced and visibly shaken, Professor Horace Slughorn, beckoned his students towards the Great Hall. He eyed each corridor with suspicion, as though suspecting someone would jump out and attack him. He began to fall in between his students, as to shield himself from being attacked directly. Tom held little respect for his Head of House, he was terribly cowardly.

The Slytherin table had begun to fill with students. The Hufflepuffs were shuffling in now, and the last of the Gryffindors made their way towards their table. Tom looked upon the Ravenclaw table, which seemed the most shaken out of the four houses. Tom knew in an instant why, the girl he had killed had belonged to their house.

Armando Dippet looked quite ill. Ever since the attacks had begun he had been losing weight. He had become a mere shadow of his former, confident self. He dabbed his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief, looking upon his students. "I must, most regretfully announce," his voice faltered, his eyes fell to the floor, unable to look upon his pupils. "The death of Myrtle Gaines, of the Ravenclaw house."

There were gasps, looks of bewilderment. Some of the younger children could be seen shaking with fear. Even, to Tom's surprise, the Slytherin house had a reaction. His eyes fixed for a moment on a second year girl named Olive Hornby, who was tearing.

Armando took another moment to compose himself. "It is now, that I regret to inform you that Hogwarts School is no longer safe. Exams have been cancelled, and Hogwarts School will be closed."

More gasps. Tom almost leapt to his feet. Hogwarts closed? This was outrageous. "The Hogwarts train will arrive in three days to take all of you home," Armando continued in a throaty voice. "Until that time it is imperative you are in view of a teacher at all times and take all necessary precautions."

There were murmurs around him, some filled with the same outrage Tom was feeling. "The mandrake has matured, and those who have been petrified will be returned to their former states as soon as the potion is completed, in a day's time." His eyes began to water. "If anyone knows anything that could lead to the capture of this perpetrator, I beg you come forward."

Nicole shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at the horrified faces of those surrounding her. _A girl is dead. A girl has died._ It was the end of Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 17

**Note:** I lied, I'm not good with commitment. I know sorry doesn't count for much after the amount of time that has passed, but, whatever.

**Chapter 17:**

"I just still can't believe it," Helen said, still in shock, she and Nicole were the only two currently in their dormitory.

Nicole was silent, what could she say? She wouldn't have to say anything; Helen usually did all the talking for her. "She was just a little girl," Helen continued. "An innocent little girl," she repeated shaking her head. "Who would do such a thing?"

Nicole swallowed hard. _It was her fault really_, ran a voice inside her head. _She noticed the snake engraved on the tap, she pointed it out to you and allowed the chamber to be opened. _She_ opened the stall; _she_ stared into the basilisk's eyes. _Nicole was sure Tom hadn't meant to kill her, had he?

"I overheard Professor Dumbledore, her parents are coming tomorrow for her body, could you imagine? If you had a daughter and you sent her to school, where you thought she'd be safe and she just _died_?" Helen gave a shiver. Nicole thought on this for a moment. She hadn't thought about children much before, but if she had, if they died… she couldn't imagine anything like it.

She pitied the girl, honestly she did. Her life taken at such a young age, the grief her parents must be suffering from, but there was nothing to be done. The girl was dead, nothing could change that. "I'm going to the common room," Nicole said after a moment of silence.

Helen looked confused. "Why?"

Nicole shrugged. "Just a change of scenery."

"I'll go with you." Helen got up from her bed and followed Nicole towards the door. Nicole did not respond. What she really wanted was to be alone. No, what she really wanted is to see Tom. They headed down the stairs. Most of the Gryffindor students were in the common room that evening, as there was nowhere else they were allowed to go.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Professor Dumbledore heading towards her. "Miss Sullivan, may I have a word with you in my office?"

Nicole's stomach dropped, and Helen eyed the two of them suspiciously. "Of course," she responded slowly, knowing very well she couldn't refuse. He turned and beckoned her to follow him. She did, trying to ignore Helen's gaze. He opened a door across from the stairs that Nicole hadn't really ever noticed before, odd seeing as she's resided in Gryffindor Tower for nearly five years. His office was rather quaint, with the odd magical trinket splayed about; she supposed his Transfiguration office would have been more lavish.

"Sit," he gestured toward an empty seat opposite his desk. She did as she was told and he too sat down. He wasn't his normal, cheery self. There was no longer a twinkle in his eye and when he spoke it was no longer soothing and kindly. He looked well beyond his years, as had Professor Dippet during dinner.

"Sir," she managed, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Am I—," she paused, uncertain if she really wanted to know the answer to her question. "—Am I in some sort of trouble?" She looked up at him, and he let loose a deep sigh.

"No," he answered quietly. "I have asked you here to question you about Tom Riddle." Nicole's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" She couldn't conceal her surprise, or her worry about what Professor Dumbledore had just said.

"I am going to ask you questions pertaining to Tom Riddle," he repeated in a still soft voice.

"Why?" She asked, again not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Miss Sullivan, if you would be so kind as to grant me a request and refrain from asking your questions until after you have answered mine," there was no malice in his voice, no sign that Nicole had been successful in somehow annoying him in any way, yet Nicole sank back into her chair as if he had yelled at her.

"Yes sir," she began, biting her lip. "I'm sorry."

Professor Dumbledore put up his hand. "No apology necessary Miss Sullivan. Now, you have resided in a London orphanage with Tom Riddle since the death of your father, have you not?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes, sir." There was no point in lying about that, it was practically common knowledge.

Professor Dumbledore began to stroke his beard. "Would you consider yourself close to Tom?"

Nicole raised a brow. "No, I mean we know one another, but we're not close." She couldn't look Professor Dumbledore in the eye when she spoke. There was something about her Head of House that made him difficult to lie to.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore looked at her from over his spectacles. "Though I find it odd that a magical being, of any sort, that is isolated from magical society for months on end would not seek out another magical being just down the hall."

Nicole shrugged. "He's a Slytherin," she replied curtly.

"True, yet Tom Riddle has a way of…" Professor Dumbledore paused, looking reflective for a moment. "Charming those in his presence."

Nicole wasn't sure exactly how to respond to this. "He hasn't 'charmed' me Professor."

Professor Dumbledore raised a brow. "No?" His eyes fixed onto hers, making her feel almost transparent. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary about Tom Riddle?" He continued on.

"No, sir," she shook her head.

"No… unusual talents?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"Unusual talents?" Nicole looked surprised, what was her Head of House playing at anyway? Professor Dumbledore waited expectantly for an answer. "No," she shook her head again.

Professor Dumbledore let out a deep sigh; his disappointment was splayed across his face. "Very well then Miss Sullivan, you may go."

Nicole stared at him for a moment. "Professor, why are you asking about Tom?"

"I'm merely trying to find a connection."

"A connection? To what?" Nicole asked, but she didn't need an answer, she could see from the look on the professor's face what was going on. "Wait, you honestly don't think that _Tom_ had anything to do with the attacks do you?" She looked incredulously at him.

"Do you, Miss Sullivan?" Professor Dumbledore eyed her with suspicion.

"No," she answered instinctively, looking affronted.

Professor Dumbledore raised a brow. "Miss Sullivan, I do not think one way or the other. I have been forced to review many possibilities on the cause of this year's madness. Hogwarts is a fine institution that has been in place for over a thousand years, and I have no intention of letting it crumble without making a valiant effort."

Nicole was feeling sick to her stomach. "What happened… to that girl," she stared down at her feet.

Professor Dumbledore looked sympathetic. "Did you know her?" he asked gently.

Nicole shook her head. "No, Professor, I met her once, in the lavatory earlier this year." She paused for a moment. "She seemed nice." Slowly Nicole's head tilted upwards. "She didn't deserve this; she didn't deserve any of this."

There was silence between the two of them for a moment. Nicole got up from her chair. "I think I should return to my dormitory," she replied softly. Professor Dumbledore simply nodded.

Nicole came back up to her dormitory, now empty. Helen was likely downstairs gossiping about her encounter with their Head of House, she had managed to sneak by her without notice. Nicole's heart was pounding, and her hands were clammy. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening_, she exclaimed over and over in her head.

As if it weren't enough that an innocent girl had died; now she had to concern herself with losing Tom? _He knows, Dumbledore knows, he always knows._ Nicole began pacing. _Well, perhaps _he_ knows, but does Dippet?_ Yes, that was it. Headmaster Dippet didn't know, did he? He couldn't, and if he didn't then she might still have a chance, she might still have a chance to save him.

She began rummaging through her trunk for a quill and some parchment. She took it over to the bedside table and began scribbling something down. She finished, looking around the room anxiously. "Kanker?" She whispered. "Kanker?"

She began to shake with impatience, this wasn't the time. "Ugh, Scruffy!" she yelled out in desperation. A popping noise was heard from behind her and she jumped.

"Sorry missus, didn't mean to frighten you missus," Scruffy began recoiling as if she'd pointed her wand at his chest.

"It's quite alright Scruffy," Nicole replied, trying to compose herself.

"You need something, missus?" Scruffy asked anxiously.

Nicole folded the piece of parchment and handed it to Scruffy. "I need this note delivered to Tom and no one else, understood?"

Scruffy nodded, taking the note in his hands. "And don't let anyone see you." She added hastily. Again Scruffy nodded. Nicole bit her lip. "Thank you Scruffy," she bowed her head slightly.

Scruffy looked at her with an odd expression. "Of course, missus." Scruffy replied and with that he disapparated to Tom's dormitory.

"Mister Riddle," Scruffy began and Tom looked over at the house elf, obviously surprised, however he did not jump like Nicole had.

"Yes?" He looked down at the house elf curiously. Luckily the others in his dormitory knew better than to keep in his company for long periods of time, and he was otherwise alone.

Scruffy the house elf came forward with the piece of parchment, shaking. "Missus, Miss Sullivan wants Scruffy to give you this."

Tom looked down, taking the piece of parchment and opening it.

_Rubeus _

_Acromantula _

_Hiding, probably dungeons _

Tom shook his head, what relevance does some third year's pet have to do with him? He tossed it aside and turned to Scruffy. "Well, go on then," he muttered, not wanting the creature around any longer than it had to be, it ruined the aesthetics.


	19. Chapter 18

**Note: **A passage in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets has been taken and modified for my purposes (The diary's memory). This passage belongs solely to J.K. Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 18:**

"Mr. Riddle," Professor Slughorn began to approach Tom. It was two days before the students were to be sent home. Classes had ceased as to have more watchful eyes over students at all times, who were kept largely in their respective common rooms.

Tom looked up at his Head of House, pretending to be interested in reading about the effects of Bubotuber pus. "Yes, Professor?" He turned to face him, dark circles under his eyes; he hadn't slept the night before. At any moment something could go wrong, anything. Too many people knew. There were his followers, Nicole, that Benny fellow, Kanker, and that suspicious boy Kaiser. One of them would break, and if that happened…

Professor Slughorn interrupted his thoughts. "Headmaster Dippet would like a word." Tom attempted a confused expression, though his mind was racing. _Did he know?_ "Professor Radford will escort you to his office."

Tom had to keep a level head; he couldn't allow his panic to override his senses. He had to stay cool, calm, collect. He wasn't finished, not just yet anyway.

Professor Radford, the Astronomy teacher led him down to the Headmaster's Office. They stood in front of a gargoyle, and Professor Radford spoke in a clear voice: "Gemini, Scorpio, odd men and Venus."

The gargoyle suddenly sprang to life, revealing behind it a door. Professor Radford turned to Tom. "The passwords have all become more complex since…" he stopped suddenly, opening the door. "It is late and I must retire Mr. Riddle, the hallways are patrolled constantly by faculty members, you are as safe as one can be in these times," Professor Radford looked tense. "

_[Modified content from the Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets begins here]_

Tom nodded, and knocked on the door. "Enter," said a voice from inside. Tom did, he had never been in the Headmaster's office before. Portraits of prior Headmasters and Headmistresses were asleep in their frames. Tom looked around the room, trying to remain calm, and inconspicuous. "Ah, Riddle," Professor Dippet looked up at him.

He could not move, his feet were paralyzed. "You wanted to see me Professor Dippet?" His voice trembled slightly; he couldn't conceal the panic he felt rising within him.

"Sit down," Professor Dippet replied, looking distracted. Here it comes, it's all over, should he run for it? He was certain he could take Professor Radford on the way out. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me." A huge wave of relief overtook him, and he resisted the urge to jump for joy. A letter! A letter! That's why Professor Dippet had called him to his office. He wasn't caught, he could still breathe.

"Oh," Tom managed after a moment. What else could he say?

"My dear boy," Professor Dippet said kindly. "I cannot possibly let you stay at the school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

What exactly was Dippet going on about? Hadn't he just announced they were closing the school? He seemed quite out of sorts, perhaps he had forgotten. _Just play along_, said a voice inside Tom's head.

"No," he said almost instinctively. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts then go back to that – that —"

"You live in a muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.

Tom could feel his face redden. "Yes, sir."

"You are muggleborn?"

Tom felt rage replace his confusion. Him, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, mistaken for a common muggleborn? "Halfblood sir," he began, "Muggle father, witch mother."

"And are both your parents—"

Tom nodded. "My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me – Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

Dippet clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…"

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" asked Tom.

"Precisely," Dippet wet his lips, his eyes scanned the room as if he were searching for something, then he gazed back upon Tom.

"My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy… the death of that poor little girl… You will be safer by far at you orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking of closing the school."

Talking? Tom wondered silently. Professor Dippet had sounded so certain in his speech. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Was Hogwarts still salvageable? If it were, he had to do everything in his power to keep it from crumbling, at least until he had graduated. "We are no nearer locating the – er – source of all this unpleasantness..."

Tom's eyes widened. "Sir – if the person was caught – if it all stopped—"

"What do you mean?" Professor Dippet asked sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you know something about these attacks?"

"No sir," Tom said quickly. The Headmaster sank back into his chair, visibly disappointed.

"You may go Tom," sighed Headmaster Dippet.

Tom got up from his chair and slowly exited the Headmaster's office. He walked down the spiral staircase deep in thought. _Rubeus, Acromantula, Hiding, probably dungeons._ The note suddenly made sense. Tom could have his cake, and eat it too, metaphorically speaking of course. _That's it, I find Hagrid and his spider, blame them for the death and the attacks, I get off scotch free and perhaps even treated like a hero!_

Tom hurried off, suddenly quite excited. His excitement dropped somewhat however, when he saw a less than desirable sight near the entrance hall: Professor Dumbledore.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?" He asked, eyeing Tom suspiciously.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir," Tom replied truthfully.

"Well, hurry off to bed," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since…" he sighed. "Goodnight Tom." He strolled off, Tom watched him drift out of sight and then began towards the dungeons, where Nicole had suggested.

Tom stood by the door, watching the passage outside. There was nothing for a good while, but he waited, he had no other choice.

Finally he heard someone creeping along the passage, and Tom began to follow. He heard a door creak open and a voice that sounded all too familiar.

"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…" Tom jumped around the corner, staring directly at the large, young third year known as Rubeus Hagrid.

"Evening Rubeus," Tom said, forcing himself not to smile.

Rubeus slammed the door shut and stood up, heavily surprised. "What yer doin' down here, Tom?" He asked, fear was present.

Tom stepped closer. "It's all over," he began in a business like voice. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

Rubeus was backed into a corner. "What d'yeh —"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone." He began, trying to rationalize to himself aloud what Rubeus had done. "But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and —"

"It never killed no one!" Rubeus cried indignantly, rustling and clicking noises were heard from behind him.

"Come on Rubeus," Tom said, moving even closer towards him. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him!" yelled Rubeus, clearly raging. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," said Tom, drawing out his wand and muttered a spell that Rubeus couldn't identify.

The corridor lit up with light, the door behind Rubeus flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite.

Out came the acromantula, a hairy, black, large spider that scuttled in away in fear before Tom had a chance to point his wand disappearing from the corridor.

Tom attempted to go after it but was stopped. Rubeus seized him, grabbed his wand and threw him back down, yelling "NOOOOOO!" Tom fought to free himself from the half giant but was unsuccessful. He thought he heard footsteps from the dungeon again, and another figure entered the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"


End file.
